Conflicted Love
by klayleyshipper101
Summary: Klaus has come to New Orleans because a witch is conspiring against him. When he gets there, he learns Hayley who he had a one night stand with, is pregnant. He says he does not want the baby. His siblings can't get through to him so they call his old crush Caroline to see if she can help, soon she gets sucked into the drama. I am writing this story with vampireSusieQ.
1. Chapter 1

One of Klaus Mikaelson's greatest desires was to have a place he could call home, a place to belong to, a place he could feel safe and people to share it with - family, old and new friends. New Orleans had been that place a long time ago but it was torn away from him, burned to ash at the hands of his father Mikael. The memories were all he had left and he kept them close to his heart, but sadly the memories of the night Mikael had found him and his siblings - hell-bent on tormenting them to the end was the one he remembered the most, it surpassed everything else.

There were many things Klaus regretted but he would never admit that to anyone because that was a sign of weakness. On the outside people saw him as a monster, a bastard, a person not capable of feeling, but in reality he hid behind these things so that no one could see the hint of humanity that lingered inside him. Sometimes he couldn't hold it back though, his conscience had taken over and he had done the right thing. But when people actually noticed that he was capable of some kindness he pushed them away by doing awful things so that they wouldn't expect good from him.

Klaus' trust-issues had always been a difficulty when it came to building new friendships, the fear of being double-crossed by the people who were closest to him overpowered him every time he let his guard down and the outcome of it was always that someone got hurt. Deep down he didn't enjoy hurting people, but it had become a part of him and now he had nothing left - this was the reason why leaving Mystic Falls hadn't been a difficult choice and in addition to that, his eternal rival Katherine had told him that there is a witch who was planning to conspire against him, Jane Anne Deveraux from New Orleans.

Someone conspiring against him was Klaus' biggest fear, but it was a fear he couldn't show to anyone because it was a weakness, a very painful weakness that his many enemies could use against him. Even though he was the strongest creature known to mankind who couldn't be killed, he could still feel pain...and pain was also a great fear. Klaus' opinion was that everyone should fear him; fear towards him was natural since he had the power to make them afraid, and this Jane Anne was certainly going to feel fear when he arrived to New Orleans.

When he arrived to New Orleans Klaus couldn't hide the feeling of hope, hope that maybe the city he once belonged to could be his home again, seeing the familiar streets, feeling the life of the city in his heart, the music – the atmosphere was just amazing, this city truly glowed and he had no other choice than to consider to stay; make it his home yet again, but first he had to hunt the witch down and find out why she is trying to take him down.

* * *

><p>His one night stand was pregnant? Hayley, the girl he had used just for his own pleasure was pregnant? This had to be just another attempt to make him weak so that he could be killed, Klaus thought to himself as he roamed the streets of New Orleans. He had been brought to the Lafayette Cemetery by Elijah, and here a handful of witches were waiting for him and after a few minutes Hayley had entered the mausoleum.<p>

The lengths people would go to, to break him was shocking – this only proved once again that he couldn't trust anyone. It was not long after he had left the cemetery that Elijah came after him to try to talk some sense into him.

"_Niklaus" _Elijah started to say.

"_It's a trick, Elijah." _Klaus interrupted.

"_No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance – it's our chance." _Elijah stated.

"_To what?" _Klaus asked.

_"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted – all that we have ever wanted was a family."_

"_I will not be manipulated." _Klaus assured Elijah.

_"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child – your child – live."_

_"I'm gonna kill every last one of them."_ Klaus warned.

_"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" _Elijah asked.

_"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" _Klaus replied.

"_Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty – that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." _Elijah pleaded, hoping that his brother would listen to his words of honesty.

_"No". _Klaus whispered and left.

The sound of the baby's heartbeat had almost made him speechless; he could not believe it even though he'd actually heard the heart beat. Klaus didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life, he was puzzled. Were the words of Elijah true? Was this a second chance? Was this a second chance to start over? Was this child a blessing? A sign that he could actually be forgiven for all the terrible things he had done?

The second his thoughts drifted to the place where hope lingered he put them aside, his pride just went too deep – No one was allowed to command him, the whole thing was almost a matter of principle.

He was sitting on a bench at Bourbon Street with a bottle of whiskey, thinking about everything that had happened when Elijah came to try to persuade him again. Why did he bother to try? There was nothing Elijah or anyone else could say that would change his mind.

The discussion between the two brothers ended just as Elijah had predicted, it was impossible to reach out to Klaus. Why couldn't Klaus see how lucky they were? Finally they had a chance to become family again. Elijah would never give up; he would get Klaus to change his mind, with all means necessary.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into the plantation house and saw Elijah.<p>

_"Elijah your here and safe, good."_ She said with relief in her voice because she had been worried that Klaus would try to dagger him so that he wouldn't be bothered anymore with the baby-thing.

_"Rebekah I need your help, Niklaus refuses to want this baby, but I know... I know that he needs it, this is our chance"_ Elijah said desperately.

Rebekah looked at Elijah with a face of pity because it was sad how her honorable brother never could move on with his life; he always had to try to save Klaus from the darkness he was constantly in. Rebekah did not like to be around Niklaus because she didn't know where she had him, he could suddenly decide to dagger her and let her lie in a coffin to decompose for a hundred years – that's how unstable he was, but she could not say no to Elijah.

_"Fine, where is the pregnant werewolf?"_ Rebekah asked.

_"She is upstairs, I was able to get the witches to release her to us."_ Elijah replied.

_"I don't think Nik will listen to me if he won't listen to you."_ She said frustrated.

_"Maybe there is someone who he will listen to, someone who is compassionate and not afraid of him, someone who he cares about and would listen to."_ Elijah explained and sent his sister a glance that suggested he had figured out something.

Elijah looked at Rebekah with a face that said 'I have a plan'. Suddenly it hit Rebekah. Her face turned to rage.

_"No, we are not calling Caroline Forbes, I hate her." _She objected. Of course, Klaus did indeed have an eye for the blonde vampire, but Elijah was really stupid if he thought that some silly "teen-crush" would be enough to change Klaus' mind.

_"She is the only person I can think of who he would listen to." _Elijah insisted.

Reluctantly Rebekah nodded her head, she couldn't deny the fact that it could be worth a try.

_"Fine, but how do we get her here? And why would she even be interested to help us or Nik?" _Rebekah asked Elijah

"_Oh, I wouldn't worry about it sister. I do believe Miss Forbes would be willing to talk to Niklaus, she cares for him." _Elijah answered his sister while taking out his phone….

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Yes, Caroline is going to be in this fan fiction as a main character. In the story there will be a love triangle between Klaus, Hayley, and Caroline. I am writing this story with vampireSusieQ so please also check out her other stories and fan fictions, they are Klaroline stories. Also, feel free to check out my two other fan fictions, they are both Klayley stories. Please, please, please leave a review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I can't believe we are actually calling "Miss Mystic Falls", what can she do anyway? Try to become Miss New Orleans? God, this is a total mistake… The only thing Nik will listen to is her moaning when he gets her inside his bedroom." _Rebekah mumbled to Elijah as she walked restlessly from side to side in front of him, he was dialing Caroline's number and when he heard Rebekah's complaining he only waved his hand in her face, sending her a warning to be quite.

After about 5 dial tones Elijah heard Caroline picking up.

"_Elijah?" _She asked questionably.

"_Hello Caroline." _Elijah answered with a polite tone.

"_I thought you Originals would be dead already." _Caroline said sarcastically.

"_It usually takes more than just relocating to kill us." _Elijah replied.

"_Yes, it's quite sad really…what do you want?" _Caroline spat.

"_I have a problem and I believe you are the only one who can help us." _He admitted hoping she would hear him out.

Caroline let a silence fall before letting an aggravated sigh out. _"Wait, what do you mean by... us?"_

"_Rebekah, myself… and Niklaus." _He replied.

Of Course Klaus had to be involved if there was a problem, why couldn't he just keep to himself? Every time Klaus was around someone there was drama, and quite frankly she was sick of it – and in addition to that she had no reason what so ever to help any of them.

"_Why would I help you? First of all, Rebekah hates me and second of all Klaus has done nothing but ruin me and my friends lives." _Caroline argued. Wasn't Elijah supposed to be the smart one? The noble one? Didn't he know what Klaus had done in Mystic Falls?

Elijah felt bad for asking Caroline for help because he knew that Klaus had done horrible things to Caroline and to the other citizens of Mystic Falls. But he knew that this baby was Klaus' second chance for redemption and that the bond between him and Caroline, even if it was invisible, could be the key to unlock his humanity.

"_Miss Forbes, I am sorry for bothering you, but I really must insist that you listen to me. My brother has gotten himself into a bit of a situation and he refuses to listen to me and Rebekah. We have gotten to the point of desperation and we believe that you are the only one he will listen to." _Elijah told the blonde vampire who was listening to every word he said.

Caroline tried so hard not to care about their problem but her curiosity overpowered her, so she just had to find out what was going on and somewhere deep inside her she hoped that Klaus wasn't in any danger.

"_What are you talking about? What kind of situation?" _she asked the Original, sounding somewhat worried.

Elijah almost dreaded to tell Caroline, first of all because it was awful that his brother didn't want his own flesh and blood and secondly he was worried that maybe she wouldn't offer her help when she knew what it was all about.

_"He has gotten a girl pregnant." _He confessed.

If Caroline's jaw could've dropped to the floor it would have done so, she was in complete shock and she was sure that she had heard him wrong, that she pretty much burst into giggles.

_"Excuse me, I thought you said he had gotten a girl pregnant? It's a joke, right?"_

"_Does it sound like I am joking?" _Elijah asked - he didn't expect any other reaction from her though, because it was unbelievable.

"_It's not possible, vampires can't make babies!" _Caroline blurted out still in shock.

"_Apparently it is one of nature's loopholes; his werewolf side is able to procreate." _He said, sharing the facts he had recently found out.

"_Are you sure? Because Mother Nature barley has time to save the planet let alone bring to the world the devil's spawn." _She was beginning to understand that Elijah was telling the truth and she had to make a joke about it to hide her wish that it wasn't.

"_Caroline, I am very sure and very serious. He refuses to want this child and I believe - we believe that this child can save him."_ He hoped that his words of honesty would reach out to Caroline and convince her to at least try to talk to Klaus.

"_What mother would ever want Klaus to know their child, is she mental?" _Caroline suggested, she knew she was being disrespectful but she couldn't help it. One part of her wanted to side with Klaus because he was unfit to be a father and because she felt this small amount of jealousy towards the woman. The other part of her did see good in Klaus and wanted him to have a family who could heal his wounds.

"_It is more that we want him to know this child! Plus this baby is in danger and we are the only ones who can protect it."_ Elijah answered.

"_This baby can't have enemies, it hasn't been born yet." _Had all hell been released in New Orleans, Caroline thought to herself, the list of drama was never ending.

"_Do you really think that witches, vampires, and werewolves would want this child born? They will see it as an abomination and a threat."_

_"Elijah, what is it exactly you are asking me to do?" _She asked him.

"_Like I mentioned earlier, Rebekah and I believe that you are the only one who can convince him to accept this child. He has listened to you before; you have an impact on him that we don't have." _Elijah proclaimed.

"_Oh, for God sakes, fine… I'll try to talk to him, but I seriously doubt he will listen to me" _she said with an annoyed tone. Telling Klaus what to do was never a good idea, but she decided to try anyway. Besides, she kind of missed him and that was something no one would ever know!

"_Thank you, we will see you when you arrive."_ Elijah replied with relief.

"_Sure, whatever" _she answered shortly and hung up.

* * *

><p>Hayley had been sitting at the top of the staircase listening to Elijah's conversation with Caroline, why did he have to bring that bitch into this? Why did he have to let more people know that the child she was carrying was unwanted by its father? Being unwanted was something Hayley had carried with her her entire life and she didn't want that for her unborn child. Maybe it was best to just leave New Orleans while she still had the chance? – It would certainly bring her and the baby peace, life here wasn't exactly health-friendly and Klaus…Well, that was a completely different chapter; his unstable, narcissistic, and scheming ways were terrifying to her even though she had slept with him – but that night, she had felt drawn to him.<p>

'Enough' Hayley thought to herself, these people were not allowed to tell her what to do or force her to stay and furthermore, they were not allowed to let some bimbo from Mystic Falls come to convince Klaus about the baby - she knew nothing about it and that was the way it was going to be. She stood up and started to walk down the staircase with heavy steps, her hands were placed on her belly and when she saw the two Original siblings standing there arguing about something in silence she yelled:

"_Hey… this has got to stop. I am not some maid who you can command... I decide what happens to me and this baby!"_

The Originals turned around and looked up at Hayley when they heard her words of anger. Elijah's eyes drifted away from the poor girl and attached to the floorboards, she wasn't supposed to hear everything that had been said and now he was disappointed at himself for not thinking beyond his own selfish needs and actually thinking about Hayley's feelings – this had to be hard for her.

"_I am sorry you had to hear that." _Elijah apologized and took a step closer to the stairs. Hayley rejected his request for forgiveness by looking past him like he wasn't there and sent Rebekah a look of fury. Rebekah shook her head and returned Hayley's look.

"_And to think that I volunteered to help with this never ending drama." _Rebekah mumbled quietly to herself before clearing her voice.

"_No one is commanding you; we are only trying to help you! So when you say, 'I decide what happens to me and this baby' what do you mean?"_

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Klaus' wish was to have nothing to do with her and the baby, so why not respect it? He was a thousand year old vampire after all - you'd think he was old enough to make his own decisions, Hayley thought. The truth was that she was actually sad about it, because there was something about him that pulled her in, but she was afraid that he would bring darkness into the child's life, so that's why she put her feelings aside and decided that the baby was better off without Klaus - She had gotten to the point where she couldn't do anything else but try to stop thinking about him and start thinking about herself and the miracle that grew inside her.

"_You are both going through all this unnecessary trouble to get Klaus to accept this baby, you're even bringing that newbie vampire Caroline into town – I don't want her in my business. And for the record, who says I even want Klaus in my baby's life?" _Hayley spat. That last part about Klaus wasn't entirely true; she said it to cover up what she really meant.

Hayley's statement made Elijah worried that she would run away and not let them be a part of the baby's life – it terrified him. He had to be sure what Hayley meant with her comment before making any demands.

"_What is your point exactly?"_

Which part of what she said didn't they understand? Was it really necessary for her to give it to them with a teaspoon?

_"My point is, I don't want Klaus to be a part of this. All he is going to do is bring danger to my baby's life. You say you want to protect me and my child, but the fact is that you wouldn't have to protect me if Klaus didn't know this child. I never signed up for this Elijah. I don't want him involved in my child's life. So just STOP whatever you are trying to do!" _Hayley growled while taking the steps she needed to be on the same level as the originals – sending them a warning to back off.

"_Hayley, you need to calm down! This uncontrolled emotional state you are in is not healthy for the baby. You are overwhelmed by all of this, which is quite understandable." _Elijah told the werewolf, who was about to burst into flames with anger_._

"_THIS IS NOT YOUR CHILD, IT'S MINE!" _Hayley shouted before adding; _"I make the decisions, not you. So, just leave me alone!" _Their interest was becoming infuriating and now she was absolutely sure that the right thing to do was to leave New Orleans. She turned around to head back to her room where she was being held captive so that she could pack up her stuff and leave. Half-way up the stairs she heard Rebekah say in desperation:

"_It may not be our baby Hayley, but it is our family – our flesh and blood… that gives us a right to have a say in the matter!"_

Hayley continued walking up the stairs as she answered; _"But I'm the mother, which gives ME the right to have the last word… I will protect my child with every means necessary, even if I have to protect it from its own father."_

She slammed the bedroom-door shut and instantly the tears began to flow down her cheeks – Hayley had never felt more alone. The originals could not be trusted - they would only use her child as a "therapist" who could fix Klaus' wounded soul. She had to leave, it was now or never.

* * *

><p>Caroline's nervousness was taking over, her heart was racing away as she was about to knock carefully on the front door of Klaus's home in New Orleans. The thing she was most nervous about was Klaus's reaction to her being there. How would he react when she brought up the baby-thing? She took a deep breath when she heard someone walking towards the door, opening it before she had even knocked on it. It had to be Klaus, he had probably heard someone approaching the mansion…<p>

"_HAYLEY! What the hell are you doing here?" _Caroline asked in shock when she saw who opened the door. Why was she here? Had Elijah summoned the entire supernatural world to get Klaus' approval of the child?

"_Well Well, if it isn't little Miss Sunshine… I thought Elijah spilled his guts to you on the phone?" _Hayley replied. Caroline's arrival couldn't be more inconvenient, she was about to leave in secret – but now, Caroline was in the way…

_"Umm, all Elijah told me was that he needed me to help him with Klaus… He said that Klaus has knocked up some girl and that he needed me to come here to convince Klaus to accept… this child - although I prefer the term devil spawn. So, where is Klaus… and who is the poor girl carrying his child?" _Caroline questioned the werewolf standing before her…

_"That poor girl you are referring to is me… Oh but don't worry. You no longer need to talk to Klaus because I don't want him to accept this child. I will raise my baby by myself… So you can run back to Mystic Falls and go back to being a perky, annoying cheerleading, vamp-wannabe... Oh wait, you still are." _Hayley laughed sarcastically. Caroline was competition – always had been and always would be.

_"You mean to tell me that you're the girl he knocked up? He slept with you?"_ This had to be a lie; Klaus would never sleep with Hayley after all she had done. Caroline remembered everything Klaus had told her that night at The Grill when Tyler and Hayley were being BFF's; _"If he was still sired to me he never would have hurt you!"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. Now move out of the way. I'm leaving and going somewhere far away where Klaus will never find me." _Hayley admitted as she touched her belly gently, like she was protecting the baby.

_"I can't let you do that."_ Caroline warned – keeping her promise to Elijah.

_"What the hell Caroline? This is none of your business. Now move." _Hayley continued – moving closer towards Caroline.

_"No." _Caroline said with a firm tone while blocking Hayley...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thank you all for reading the story. Yay, Caroline is in town. There will be a lot of drama between Hayley, Klaus, and Caroline in the next few chapters. I just want to remind you that I am writing this with vampireSusieQ so please go check out her fanfictions. Also, please review and tell us what you liked, didn't like, and want to see in the future. Thank you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Get out of my way!"_ Hayley demanded and tried to get passed Caroline, but she kept blocking her path.

_"I can't do that Hayley, even though I would love to see you disappear... Sorry! I promised Elijah I would help."_ Caroline explained and held her ground.

_"Fine, you want to help - well you can help by moving."_ Hayley replied angrily and tried to get past her again – this time moving closer towards her.

_"You are really starting to piss me off wolf-bitch; you aren't even giving Klaus a chance. You're just running away. Under any other circumstances I would let you leave, trust me. But I'm doing this for Klaus, however weird that may sound."_ Caroline said annoyed and pissed off. It was a strange feeling that lingered inside her; she never thought that she would want to help Klaus…ever. But here she was in New Orleans standing up for him, helping him and for some reason looking forward to seeing him again. She hadn't seen him since that day in the woods, he had kept his promise and left. So now, she would keep her promise to his brother and do what she could to open up Klaus' eyes.

It took every bit of Hayley's self-restrain not to go physical on the blonde vampire, especially now when she was in this hormonal-state. The baby wasn't exactly helping to calm her down, she understood what everybody meant about newbie-vampires having heightened emotions – she sensed it from her unborn hybrid. Caroline had always had the ability to infuriate her and for some reason they had always considered each other as competition.

A people-knower was something Hayley had become after having to take care of herself since she was a little girl, she had to learn by herself how to trust people – that's why she recognized a liar when she saw one;

_"You are such a hypocrite, you stand before me and preach about how much you want to help Klaus when it's sooo obvious that that's not the real reason you are here... Do you miss having someone constantly hovering over you now that Tyler has left you?… Besides, redeem Klaus? That's a load of crap and you know it."_

_"Well, at least I didn't sleep with a guy I barely know." _Caroline yelled close to Hayley's annoyed face.

That was the one sentence that brought Hayley over the edge and it caused her to slap Caroline.

Caroline reacted instantly and slapped her right back with a death-glare. Hayley was about to punch Caroline but she was too late; Caroline grabbed her arm and twisted it making the wolf groan out in obvious pain. The brown-haired girl managed to overlook the pain and backhand the blonde, causing her to fall down to the ground. Hayley sat on top of Caroline, holding her down when a sound from a car made her turn around. The distraction gave Caroline the room she needed to squirm away.

The battle for dominance continued when they got up and even though it wasn't a full moon Hayley was very strong, perhaps the baby gave her more strength – she grabbed the vampires arm and held it tightly as she used her other hand to grab Caroline by a choke-hold, making her gasp for her breath.

* * *

><p>Being a father was not something Klaus had thought about because it wasn't supposed to be possible. The frustration was eating him up and his conflicted mind was unbearable. He had been driving around for a while alone to get some distance from everything and everyone. Elijah's constant nagging about the wonder-baby was beyond annoying and the only way he could get some peace and quiet was to leave the plantation.<p>

It was with a heavy heart that he decided that it was about time to get back, he couldn't drive around forever – he would just have to in dour his siblings' objections about his choice not to be a part of "Operation Save Klaus". As he was cruising down the drive-way he heard voices screaming and instantly he recognized Caroline's voice. A thousand thoughts were running through his head as he vamp-sped out of the car – the vision of Hayley's hand around Caroline's throat made his blood pump fast through his veins and the need to protect her washed over him causing him to push Hayley hard against the front-door.

_"What madness is this?"_ Klaus yelled. He could almost feel his fangs pushing their way down because of his anger.

_"Hayley love, I would advise you to contain yourself!"_ He warned while helping the blonde vampire regain her composure. He looked deep into Caroline's eyes searching for answers as to why she was there. Had she finally accepted his offer to come to New Orleans? Maybe she needed something from him, if so... why couldn't she just have called? He couldn't help but let his mind drift back to that day in the woods when she had given him her confession, just the mere sight of Caroline was enough to make his knees weak – she had this strange effect on him that no other person had...

Of course…she was there to try to persuade him into accepting the child…

Klaus was no fool, he knew that Elijah would do everything in his power to change his mind and the fact was that everyone knew that he had a soft-spot for Caroline Forbes. The lengths people would go to, to have control over him was equally surprising every time – but it only made him want to "rebel" even more because no one was allowed to make demands.

_"Why am I not surprised that you would side with Caroline."_ Hayley said, sounding melancholy. The sound of her voice interrupted Klaus' thoughts and made him turn around.

_"Love, you were attacking her."_ Klaus replied trying to contain his rage.

"I attacked her? Are you kidding me?" She answered the hybrid, remembering what Caroline had said to her just a few minutes ago. The truth was that it actually hurt inside that Klaus was willing to forcefully push the woman who was carrying his own child for Caroline and it wasn't because she was jealous, it was because she had secretly hoped that he would come to his senses and be there for her. Seeing Klaus' face warming up at the sight of Miss Mystic Falls made her sick and when she saw his eyes drifting away to look at her again she decided that it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>Caroline had to admit to herself that she felt bad for Hayley even though she didn't like her, this situation had to be the worst and if it had been her she probably would have wanted to leave as well. But she couldn't let her leave; she had to get Klaus to see this amazing opportunity to get a second chance.<p>

Klaus took a step closer towards Caroline and let his hand brush softly over her cheeks while asking;

_"Couldn't stay away from me any longer now could you?" _A smirk emerged as he said it…

Caroline saw that one coming. She knew Klaus; he was always putting out that strong side that made him seem very confident about himself.

_"Trust me, that's not why I'm here… Hey, aren't you going to go after her? Where did she go?"_ Caroline asked nervously and upset.

_"No, I am not and I don't know where she went."_ The hybrid answered carelessly.

_"You don't even care?"_ The vampire asked shocked.

"Why should I?" He said like it was no big deal.

_"HELLO? She is carrying your child Klaus."_ She said in a 'duh' tone.

_"As I suspected, noble Elijah sought you out to come here and sweet-talk me… ok, so let's hear it."_ Klaus replied prepared for the lecture he knew was coming. He shook his head and laughed.

_"Klaus... deep down you have to care about her and the baby. You can't hide behind this protective shell forever."_ Caroline proclaimed, reaching out to the side of Klaus she knew had a conscience.

_"I gain nothing from this child."_ Klaus argued.

"You gain love, and family. I know that deep down you must want to have the child." Secretly it hurt for her to say those words because she couldn't fight that feeling of jealousy that crept through her. She did care for him, more than she was willing to let him know.

Fatherhood scared him; that was the reason he didn't want this. The fear of becoming like his own father terrified him, even the thought of it made him want to rip something into shreds. His damaged and wounded soul wasn't something an innocent child would benefit from. But deep down where his heart was buried, there lingered a whispery voice that told him to take a chance, to do the exact opposite of what his mind told him. His curiosity was starting to take over but at the same time it saddened him because he knew that his cruel behavior towards Hayley probably wouldn't favor him if he was to reach out a hand to her…

_"What do you want me to do; I don't even think Hayley wants me in the child's life."_ Klaus said while gazing down.

_"It's because she is hurting. She's scared too Klaus. I know that she wants you in the baby's life. I could see it in her eyes."_ The blonde stated trying to make him understand.

Klaus' eyes were still glued to the ground; he let out a sigh of disbelief because he didn't trust Caroline's words. Why would Hayley want him to be a part of her and the baby's life? He would only end up hurting them and that was a fact – he couldn't be trusted.

Caroline refused to give up hope that one day Klaus would become a better man and the baby was the reason why. But, if he didn't change his mind that would prove that his scars just ran too deep and that redemption had faded away – because what kind of a man wouldn't love his own child?

Her hand went up in a friendly gesture to stroke his cheeks; letting him know that she believed in him. The second her hand came into contact with his skin she could feel him withdraw, he turned around and opened the front-door and started to walk inside as he said;

_"That's not going to work darling, not this time… I'm just too damaged."_

Caroline tried to grab his arm but he walked inside so fast - like he was running away from her. Sometimes he acted like a child and his self-pity was beyond annoying, her mind drifted back to when Silas had tricked Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the white oak stake inside his back. She was the one who helped him, she was the one who had to sit and listen to his words of resentment towards everyone but himself and finally she was the one who had said that she should have given up on him ages ago because he didn't deserve her friendship or loyalty, so why even bother now? Maybe Hayley was right and the more she thought about it the angrier she got.

_"Don't you dare walk away from me! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start acting like a grown man. This 'I'm so damaged' bullshit is really getting old. Aren't you supposed to be invincible? Unconquerable? Fearless? If so, how can a little baby make you so terrified that you almost pee in your pants? Big bad hybrid? I think not!"_ Caroline provoked and started to walk away from the mansion, she had had enough of Klaus already. She needed to get a drink so down town New Orleans was her goal.

If it hadn't been Caroline who had said those words to him they would've ended up with a snapped neck, he was still debating on whether to follow her or let her go. He was about to go after her to set her straight when he heard someone whooshed up behind him, he knew who it was without even looking.

_"Save it brother! Surely there is another lost soul out there who is in desperate need for your guidance."_ Klaus sighed as he turned around to see Elijah standing there.

_"Niklaus…"_ Elijah started to say but Klaus cut him off;

_"I can't believe you brought Caroline here!"_

_"You gave me no choice brother; I had to do something to make you see clearly. I figured she was the only one who could convince you."_ Elijah replied with a soft tone as he walked towards the living room.

Klaus stomped after him and said;

_"Well, I am sorry to inform you that your plan backfired. Young Miss. Forbes spoke quite forcefully to me before she left and let me just tell you, if anything it only made me more sure about my decision."_

_"Brother, I can assure you that you will regret this. I ask you once again, are you sure?"_ Elijah asked hopefully because he had seen something different in Klaus' eyes after he spoke with Caroline.

_"Positive. Besides, how foolish can you be Elijah? I have too many enemies lurking around, Caroline will be in great danger here. Being around me is dangerous."_ Klaus pointed out while thinking that he should run after Caroline so he could make sure that she was alright.

_"I know you care about Miss Forbes and that is why I thought she could get through to you, I still think she can."_ Elijah continued. Elijah knew that Klaus had feelings for Caroline, heck... everyone knew he did. He was pretty sure that she had hidden feelings too.

_"You are pathetic Elijah. You're always trying to be noble, but one day you will have to give up on me."_ Klaus said, showing his signature smirk. Deep down Klaus liked that Elijah never gave up... But if Elijah kept pushing the chances of succeeding were high, but Klaus didn't want to be redeemed...or did he? - He couldn't figure it out.

_"I will never give up on you, nor will I give up on your child."_ Elijah had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to get Klaus to accept his child, but he had to keep trying... Always and forever.

Klaus let a silence fall before letting Elijah know that Hayley had left.

_"Whatever Elijah, but the little wolf is probably long gone by now."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Elijah asked slowly

_"Did I forget to mention that Hayley ran away? Oops."_ Klaus replied sarcastically.

_"You let her leave? Have you forgotten that Sophie Deveraux is linked to Hayley? If the witches find out she left they will retaliate and possibly kill her."_ Elijah yelled furiously. Elijah knew that Klaus was not fond of the idea of a child, but he didn't think that he would actually be willing to let them die, or to be this careless.

_"What's your point?"_ Klaus questioned and rolled his eyes.

_"My point Niklaus, is that your child could die and along with that, the little humanity you have left."_ Elijah claimed while trying to calm down.

_"I have no humanity."_ Klaus said frowning. Truth be told, Klaus was a little nervous that Hayley could be in danger, but he could not show it.

_"You really expect me to believe that? What about Caroline? Everyone knows you care about her."_ Elijah stated and demanded answers. How could he care about some fling and not his own child? It just didn't make any sense.

_"That's different."_ He replied while looking down.

_"I refuse to believe that you are seriously willing to put Caroline before your own child and its mother!"_ Elijah said as he walked towards Klaus.

_"Oh, for god's sake! Fine Elijah, I'll go look for her and then…you **will** shut up."_ Klaus yelled, clearly annoyed.

Elijah let a little smile appear when he saw Klaus leaving; there was still hope – because going to look for Hayley proved that he did care even though he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

><p>Hayley held a cup of tea mixed with wolfsbane in her hand and looked down at it trying to convince herself to drink it – what could she offer the baby? She had no place to live, no one who cared about her, no family and most importanly, the baby didn't have a father who cared. Also, bad people were already involved without it even being born yet, so the possibility was huge that it would be hurt. She couldn't bring a child into a life like that. It wasn't an easy decision, she still wasn't sure…<p>

_"Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history."_ She whispered to herself.

As she raised the cup up to her mouth she heard a twig snap. She stood up immediately and looked around. When she turned she saw a vampire standing there. Was there nowhere she could be without being bothered?

_"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf."_ He said stalking towards her.

_"I have had it with vampires telling me what to do."_ Hayley said throwing the cup in the guys face.

When she turned to run she was faced with two more vampires blocking her way. Suddenly their hearts were ripped out and they fell to the ground.

_"Thats no way to treat a pregnant lady."_ Klaus said dropping their hearts to the ground.

She stared at their lifeless bodies and then looked up to see Klaus. Where did he come from? And why was he here?

_"Klaus?"_ Hayley said questionably…

_"Hello, love. Now would you mind telling me what the bloody hell you are doing in the French quarter?"_ He walked towards her as he said it, but she stepped back. Klaus found it difficult to control his anger, why couldn't this girl stay out of trouble?

_"Why should I answer to you?"_ She asked him confidently.

Klaus gave her a death glare warning her to answer him.

_"You think I'm afraid of you?"_ She said lightly laughing.

_"You should be."_ He stated angrily.

_"Fine, you want to know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery."_ Hayley admitted. She had no reason not to tell him, he didn't care anyway – he would probably be happy.

_"Excuse me?"_ Klaus whispered, shocked.

_"Oh don't pretend to care. We both know you don't give a crap about the baby. And I don't want you to. All you will do is bring danger and I don't want that for my child. I want my baby to grow with someone telling them they are loved every single day, someone to protect them no matter what."_ Hayley said trying to hold back tears; it was very hard telling someone who didn't care, her greatest desire.

_"We are leaving."_ Klaus growled and grabbed her arm to guide her away, but she pulled away causing her to stumble forward… Klaus caught her before she could hit the ground.

_"I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave me alone."_ She said trying to escape from his grasp, he reacted by letting her go.

"Oh come on little wolf, we both know you need me." Klaus preached while rolling his eyes at her stubbornness.

_"No, we don't."_ Hayley replied and touched her belly.

_"Please, love. I'm just trying help."_ His voice sounded softer when he offered her his help…

_"Why? You don't care. Two hours ago I was having a little dispute with Caroline and you took her side right away, not even asking if I was okay… or if the baby was okay. I wish you could care about someone other than just yourself, it would've made things a lot more easier"_ It hurt more than she thought it would and for the first time, in a long time she could feel a tear trailing down her cheek.

_"Are we talking about the baby, or you?"_ Klaus asked the crying wolf and walked towards her - putting a hand very carefully on her shoulder; not letting anyone see his comforting side.

_"Maybe... both."_ She reluctantly admitted after a while and gazed down.

Klaus didn't understand, what did she mean about both? Wasn't it enough to claim that he should care about the baby? He had to care about her too? He tried to search for the truth in her eyes, but he couldn't read her. As he looked intently at the girl standing before him he remembered that she was in fact very beautiful, he hadn't slept with her for no reason. Besides, it was something about her…something charming but at the same time cunning – there was more to her than what met the eye, it intrigued him. He didn't want her to notice what he was thinking about so he only shook his head and said:

_"I may not care but my family does for some reason. So let's go before someone tries to kill you... again."_

Hayley rolled her eyes and went with him, reluctantly…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading. Sorry it took a while to update but this chapter was really long and took a long time to write. I would like to thank vampireSusieQ who is writing this story with me for doing a lot of the work in this chapter. Please review and tell us what you like, didn't like, and want to see in the future. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"What can I get you?" _The blonde girl behind the bar asked Caroline.

She knew that the girl who had walked in wasn't from New Orleans because she hadn't seen her before. As a bartender Camille O'Connell met people every day, familiar ones and unfamiliar ones. She found that being a bartender as well as a psychology-student gave her the ability to "know" people just by looking at them; she could easily sense their personality.

The "new" girl looked upset, she had thrown herself down at the bar-stool and put her elbows on the bar-desk, her hands supported her head and her eyes were glued to the wooden surface of the counter the entire time. When Camille asked her what she wanted she hadn't look up, she just kept on looking down and answered quietly;

_"Bourbon please!"_

Camille wasn't sure on whether she should try to make conversation with the distressed girl or just leave her alone. Some people were reluctant when it came to talking, but this girl didn't strike her as the "suffer-in-silence" type, so she decided to open up for a little chat – she served the bourbon while asking;

_"Are you new here? I'm Camille by the way, but you can call me Cami."_

_"Yeah, my name is Caroline." _The girl answered while pouring the drink down and slammed the glass down on the counter; suggesting that she wanted another one.

_"So what brings you to New Orleans?" _Cami asked as she served the girl a second round.

"_Um, I came to help a friend sort some things out." _Caroline sighed; the bourbon went down just as fast as the first one.

_"Aha, well when someone comes into a bar alone to get hammered… it usually means that something is bothering them. Sooo, my guess is that your helping-mission isn't going very well?" _Cami suggested while leaning down on the bar, giving herself a more relaxed posture.

_"Yeah, that's one way to put it." _Caroline replied and brushed some strands of hair behind her ear while letting her eyes drift up to the friendly bartender.

"_Well, this probably won't help you, but let's just say that I know what you mean... I'm kinda in the same situation." _The bartender said with a kind and caring voice; wanting to help someone was the one thing she could relate to the most.

"_So, Cami…what do you do? Besides being a bartender obviously." _Caroline asked with a smile, it felt good to have a normal person to talk to.

"_Actually, I'm a psychology major." _she answered with a smile as she turned around to towel-dry some glasses.

"_Oh really?_ _That's interesting, seeing as I know a good handful of people who could use some therapy."_

_"I figured that much." _Camille laughed. She felt connected to the new girl because it seemed that they had much in common. She poured Caroline a new drink and said;

"_Here, this one's on the house"…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Klaus felt relief when he saw the plantation house – Hayley's reluctant stomping behind him the entire walk from down town New Orleans to the mansion was beginning to get on his nerves; at one point he had turned around to ask her what the problem was, but he already knew the answer to that – so he just gave her an irritated look letting her know that enough was enough, Hayley though, as stubborn as she was couldn't care less, his look only made her stomp harder.<p>

Klaus pushed the double front-door open and entered the house to find Elijah and Rebekah walking worriedly from side to side, they both stopped at the sight of Klaus and Hayley.

_"Thank God… You're back!" _Elijah blurted out immediately; words could not describe how happy he was to see Hayley standing there even though she looked somewhat displeased.

Klaus let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, why did they all seem so surprised that he had actually returned with the pregnant wolf in one piece?

_"Yes brother… and I assure you the little wolf along with the littlest wolf are unharmed." _Klaus answered and walked into the living room; serving himself a glass of bourbon. _  
><em>

_"See Elijah, I told you they would be fine." _Klaus heard his sister whisper as he poured the bourbon down… he turned around with the empty glass in his hand and answered; _"Oh… and here I thought that Elijah was the one who had all of his faith in me."_

Elijah looked at his brother and sent him a friendly smile; finally he had proven that there was hope after all even though he had been unsure sometimes. His eyes went from Klaus to Hayley and he couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful, being pregnant suited her; she was glowing. When he turned to look at Klaus again he noticed an expression in Klaus' face that he hadn't seen for a very long time; admiration…and something else, something he couldn't quite get a read on, it looked like he was on guard, almost acting like a protector, even though he obviously tried to hide it; the expression on his face while gazing upon the brown-haired girl was not to be mistaken, something about her had soften Klaus.

Not wanting to alert Klaus on what he had noticed, Elijah said; _"I assure you that hasn't changed Niklaus, but I couldn't help but feel a little cautious considering you were the one who let Hayley leave in the first place."_

Hayley grew tired of everyone talking like she wasn't there. God how much she wanted to just swallow every last drop that floated inside the bottle of bourbon standing right next to Klaus, of course she would never do that, but what normal person wouldn't need alcohol to get through this fucked up situation? She threw herself down on the couch and said; _"I'm right here you know and I can hear you. Oh, just to be clear about something; I can leave if I want. Just because I'm carrying the big bad hybrid's child doesn't mean you own me. I'm a person not a walking incubator."_

Klaus couldn't help but laugh, he had to give it to her; being in a house full of Original Vampires and yet not showing any sign of fear; amazing. He shook his head and joked; _"Oops, and here I thought you were. My bad."_

Did he just say that? Hayley thought to herself, she grabbed a pillow and sent it flying across the room; aiming for Klaus, of course he foresaw her move and moved with inhuman speed the few inches he needed to to avoid not being hit.

_"You're a dick" _Hayley spat

_"And yet you still slept with me, I see my charms really are irresistible." _Klaus replied with a smirk

_"Enough! Will you two stop; you are fighting like an old married couple. We don't have time for your bickering, we need to focus on how to keep you safe" _Rebekah interrupted while pointing at Hayley, she had had enough drama for one night. Everyone needed to keep their head cold and think about the ramifications of this situation; Hayley was not safe, that was a fact and it was only a matter of time before someone found out, and when they did all hell would break loose. _  
><em>

_"He started it." _Silently came out of Hayley's mouth as she sat up in a more appropriate position and looked at Rebekah, who was standing right next to Elijah.

Elijah patted his sister softly on her shoulder, he agreed with her; _"Rebekah is right, but Hayley needs to get some sleep… you are exhausted." _Elijah paused to look at Hayley, then added; "_Could you please go to your room and rest so that me and my siblings can debate about what we are going to do from now on?"_

The commandments coming from every corner was beyond annoying and if Elijah hadn't been right, because yes, she was exhausted, she would've put on a fight: why wasn't she allowed to discuss her own future? Hayley rose from the couch and walked towards the stairs while saying: _"Sure… right away, dad."_

As soon as the three originals heard Hayley close the bedroom door they turned to each other.

_"What is it you want to talk about now brother?" _Klaus questioned, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was another lecture about the wonder-child.

Elijah took a deep breath and told the father-to-be his concerns: _"Rebekah ran into Marcel earlier and he said for her to tell you that he needs to speak with you."_

"_He did what? Need to speak with me? He doesn't need anything until I tell him that he needs something" _Klaus growled, that Marcel had clearly mistaken his place in this town.

"_Niklaus, calm down. I don't think the best idea is to alert Marcel, and trust me if he sees that you are worked up about something he will be more than curious as to what it is we are doing over here. Our top priority must be to keep Marcel in the dark about Hayley and the baby, if you understand what it is I am trying to tell you?" _Elijah asked, it was very important that everyone had their story straight if someone came snooping around, he was not going to lose this chance for a new start.

Klaus' shoulders went up and down a few times to straighten his jacket, one of his hands glided through his hair and the other one grabbed the last glass of bourbon; it was gone in mere seconds, then he started to walk towards the front door, just when he was about to open it and leave he said;

_" Oooh, don't you worry brother; my lips are sealed, my hands however are not, If I so much as see that guy lurking around where he's not supposed to, I'll end him"_

"_Oh, for heaven's sake Nik…would you stop that? There will be no ending of any one, this is going to work out just fine, you'll see….as long as you don't show him that look you have on your face right now, we'll be good. _Rebekah yelled; she was so sick of Klaus' constant hunt for trouble; it was like he wanted to find it. Klaus sent them both a grin before whooshing into the night. The siblings remaining looked at each other, they knew what Klaus was up to, and their only hope now was that he did it without drawing too much attention.

* * *

><p>The blondes were enjoying each other's company, they had talked and laughed for about two hours when a guy Caroline had never seen before entered the bar. It looked like he was the owner or something, he had this superior look – that put aside he was cute. She was about to ask Camille who he was but Camille beat her to it; <em>"There is that guy Marcel."<em>

_"Does he own the place? He's cute; you two got something going on? Looks like he's seeking your attention" _Caroline stated

_"Nope, just act like he does and it's not just here, but all around town! Yeah... Totally hot but I'm trying to focus on school and work for now " _Camille answered, she had to go in the back to get more glasses; she stopped midway in the back-door and added; _"By the way, it's not me he's looking at…"_

Caroline turned around and right there behind her stood Marcel, he startled her with being so quiet and close; _"You scared me." _Caroline said softly…

_"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here all alone and looking very beautiful, so I had to say hi. I'm Marcel." _He offered her his hand and she took it…

_"Caroline, nice to meet you." _She said and her eyes drifted from Marcel to the back-door; desperately hoping that Cami would come back soon, this was very uncomfortable.

"_You must be new here? I'm sure I would've recognized that pretty face of yours if I'd seen you before" _His words made Caroline turn to look at him, the interest in his eyes made Caroline cautious; whoever this guy was, human, vampire, werewolf, or witch it was imperative that she didn't reveal anything.

_"Yep, I'm just visiting some old friends." _Caroline answered light and cheery, not sharing too much information.

There was something about this girl that peeked his interest more than normally; it was like she was hiding something. Marcel needed to find out what it was, who was she? What was her agenda in New Orleans? And most importantly, who was these old friends of hers? Marcel Gerrard was vampire-king of New Orleans; he was in charge and ran the town on his own terms, he had many followers and an army of vampires standing behind him. When new faces appeared in town, he needed to know who they were, because nothing or anyone was allowed to threaten his kingdom and ever since The Originals had reappeared, Marcel was extra careful…

_"Really? Well I've been around for… let's just say… a while… so maybe I know who your friends are." _Marcel said.

_"Um, I don't think so, they recently moved here… so…" _Caroline replied, why was he so curious?

_"Hmm, alright then... Caroline… would you would be willing to make some new friends?" _He decided that it was smart not to seem too interested in her personal affairs, so he changed topics hoping she would fall for it.

_"Oh, wow… yeah… um... My life is pretty hectic right now, no offense."_ Caroline confessed, the last thing she wanted was to bring anyone else into all the drama.

_"None taken, but hey… when your life gets less hectic, let me know. But since we're already here, why not grab a drink together? My treat" _Marcel asked the young girl, what would the harm in that be? Surly it would only be a bonus if she loosened up with a little alcohol in her system.

"_Um, sure…I guess we could do that" _In reality she didn't want to, but she felt like she didn't have any other choice, the guy was clearly already guarded.

The glasses clinked together and were led to their mouths when the entrance-door flung open;

_"I heard you wanted to speak with me." _Klaus yelled.

Klaus walked inside the bar with fury burning on his face when he saw that the girl Marcel was sitting next to was Caroline, what the hell was going on here? Did she have a death-wish?

Klaus approached Caroline, pulled her aside and said; _"How is that you manage to locate trouble wherever you go?"_

This was going to let Marcel know that he and Caroline knew each other, but Klaus didn't care, his anger clouded his better judgment. Caroline became intimidated by Klaus, she'd seen him angry before but not in this way, it was as if he was about to explode - she didn't know what to say… Klaus backed her up in a corner, one of his hands brushed over her chin and he was about to apologize when the silence was broken by Marcel;

_"I see, things are beginning to make sense. Let's talk about that later, I have a question for you; I checked out the Palace Royale and noticed you were no longer staying there. Where did you move to?" _he asked with an inquisitive face

_"It was a little too boring for my taste. I decided to take up residence at the old plantation house. I hope you don't mind."_ Klaus answered and turned around, he stood in front of Caroline; shielding her.

Marcel laughed, he could see that the girl meant something to Klaus, and that was exactly what he needed, at some point he would need leverage against the hybrid and now he'd found it, he just needed to find out how important she really was;

_"Of course not man. Although I have to admit that I am curious… Caroline?"_

_"She's just an old friend. Nobody important."_ Klaus lied

_"Where did the two of you meet?"_ Marcel questioned while tilting his head, searching for Caroline's eyes; the question was for her.

Klaus took a few steps closer towards Marcel and said; _"We met in a town I was recently living in, Mystic Falls."_

_"I see, and what is she doing here?"_

_"That doesn't concern you."_

_"If she's not anyone special then why are you acting like a dog with a bone?"_

_"Marcel, Marcel… like I said, this doesn't concern you"_ His eyes darkened before the final word came out; warning Marcel that this was trespassing.

The last thing Marcel wanted was for this to develop into a physical confrontation in public, so he decided to let it go, there would come a time when he would get to the bottom of it; _"Sure it doesn't… I guess it's time for me to leave… see you around." _he said sarcastically and left.

As soon as Marcel was out of sight Klaus dragged Caroline out of the bar in vamp-speed, when they reached safe grounds to talk he stopped, his hands went up to his face in frustration…

"_Wonderful, why couldn't you just stay at the house? Do you have any idea what you have done? Marcel won't stop at nothing… to find out who you are, who Hayley is… the lengths I have to go to to protect the two of you are exhausting."_

Caroline started to boil up inside, she had come to New Orleans to help, to help the people who didn't deserve it, and this was how she was thanked? This wasn't what she signed up for and it wouldn't take her even one calorie to leave…

"_Well, I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience for you… I'll leave!"_ Caroline shouted and whooshed away.

She had only run for a few seconds when Klaus appeared in front of her, blocking her path;

"_Caroline… I didn't mean it like that, come now... let's go… don't be angry."_ His voice was soft and apologizing.

She just looked at him with an empty expression; there was nothing more to say, Klaus' complexity tore her up. They walked back to the plantation house in complete silence, no word was spoken. Darkness filled every room inside, everyone had gone to bed. Caroline found peace in the couch and laid her head to rest on one of the fluffy soft pillows. She could see Klaus standing at the entrance to the living room, leaning against the wall, quietness was still present - he began to move slowly towards the couch and when he reached it he sat down next to her and put one of his hands modestly on her thigh, he started to say something sounding like another apology; she slapped his hand away and said;

"_Ugh… don't touch me!"_

Why was it so hard for her to understand that this wasn't easy for him? Everyone expected something from him and they just kept on pushing and pushing, indeed he was a powerful creature but he was not capable of giving everyone what they wanted. Wasn't it enough that he at least tried?

Klaus took a deep breath; trying very hard not to unleash his frustration on Caroline, after all it wasn't her fault that he was in this situation, but he had to admit that she being here certainly didn't make it any easier; it was hard for him to be around her. His feelings for her put him in a vulnerable position because all he wanted to do was to rip her clothes off and he knew that she wanted to do the same thing, she was nervous in his presence.

_"Last time I checked, you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off me and declared the feelings that you've been shacking up inside that pretty little head of yours." _Klaus said and sent the silence between them on its way. It was time to find out the real reason as to why she was in New Orleans; was it only because of the whole baby-thing?

_"Yeah, I... I don't really remember. It's probably all in your head." _Caroline mumbled.

_"Oh really, love? Perhaps I could refresh your memory... Deep in the woods, I promised never to come back to Mystic Falls... oh, and there was a tree. Please let me know if I should be more detailed."_

Discretion wasn't exactly one of Klaus' strongest points; it was like he didn't think before speaking sometimes, had he forgotten that vampires had extremely good hearing? Last time she checked there were two other vampires present and one wolf who certainly didn't suffer from any hearing-disorder;

_"Will you shut up? I don't want everybody to know about that ok?" _Caroline growled quietly as she tried to keep Klaus at least two feet away.

Caroline's reaction only pulled him more in; it was so obvious that she was struggling to resist him. He invaded her personal space and said; _"Interesting, because most ladies jump at the chance to brag about it, I hear I am quite charming." _Klaus let a silence fall before continuing; _"You have to admit, you obviously felt something that day... or should I say day and night- after all, it did last pretty long."_

His accent, his scent, the sound of his heart beating, the warmth pulsing from his body…it was just too much; he was too close. The flashback of his hands ripping her clothes off that day in the woods was on replay inside Caroline's head, she couldn't shake them off. The only thing she could do was to try to avoid this from turning into something, was to leave, so she hurried past him; heading for the stairs but she stumbled into the table, making her tumble forward. In mere seconds Klaus had her in his arms; Caroline couldn't help but stare into his piercing blue eyes, they were hypnotizing – impossible to break free of. She tried to resist him once more by adding humor and sarcasm; _"Well I see your ego got bigger, if that's even possible." _The words were difficult to get out, her voice was breaking.

It felt so good to have her in his arms, he could feel her heart pounding away and right then and there he knew, he just knew that she had surrendered: _"Don't try to deny it any longer sweetheart."_ Klaus whispered hoarsely as he leaned in to kiss her.

Klaus' arms held her captive, there was no escaping him, he was everywhere and his lips, his lips were dangerously close. He removed the last bit of distance that lingered between them and pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't move a single muscle but her hesitation and doubts quickly transformed into deep passion; she reciprocated...

Hayley woke up feeling sick, Morning sickness? Whoever said that it was only in the morning had seriously mistaken because she was sick all day and all night, it was unbearable. She couldn't lie in bed any longer, so she climbed out of it and tried to walk around in the room - if anything it only made it worse and that's when she remembered reading an article online about ginger being very effective against pregnancy sickness, maybe there was something in the kitchen? She had to go downstairs to check. Hayley opened the bedroom door quietly and tiptoed out of the room, if someone heard her go anywhere they would probably freak out, so she paused for every step she took – making sure that no one woke up.

The living-room was pitch black, she couldn't see anything; what happened to flawless wolfy night-vision? Damn it, probably another infuriating pregnancy side-effect – the first trimester would surely be her downfall. She had to admit defeat and turn on the light…

It hurt more than she thought it would; the sight of Klaus kissing Caroline. Of course she had expected it to happen at some point but secretly she'd hoped it wouldn't because every time she saw the two of them together jealousy swirled like a tidal-wave within her. Could she pin that too on the baby, the jealousy she was feeling…maybe the baby laid claim on its father? _"My God, get a grip Hayley… That's the stupidest assumption you've ever made" _Hayley thought to herself, but she didn't want to feel what she was feeling…why did it bother her so much? Klaus wasn't supposed to mean anything to her, but the battle she fought inside not to scream proved otherwise...

A sigh of disappointment escaped Klaus' lungs when Caroline broke the kiss; someone had walked in on them…probably Elijah; ruining every blissful moment as always. Klaus turned around to ask his brother if he had lost his manners but the person standing there wasn't Elijah…

_"Hayley!" _Klaus blurted out while brushing his fingers over his lips as an attempt to wipe the kiss off - why he did it he didn't know, the whole thing was just very embarrassing and in addition to that he could see that Hayley reacted strongly to what she had walked in on, he wondered why…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hey everybody. I am ****truly sorry for the long wait but me and vampireSusieQ (Who is writing this story with me) have been very busy. She had gone on vacation and I just went back to school so we didn't have time. We are grateful for all the wonderful reviews. If you have anything you want to see in the story then let us know, also if you have any tips for us then please tell us. Thank you for reading and please, please, please review! :)**

**Spoiler for season 2: For all you Klayley shippers, I just saw the new stills for 2x01 the other day and my feels have exploded. Let me know what you think of the season 2 trailers and pictures. Also if you ever want to talk about the show then PM me and we can fangirl... or if you're a guy that can work too.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The whole episode was incredibly embarrassing as well as painful; she swallowed hard before turning on her heels and running back upstairs. Hayley closed the bedroom-door and leaned back against it before crumbling down to the floor, as she sat there with her face buried against her arms that laid at rest across her trembling knees she felt a very familiar feeling washing over her; loneliness. She had been alone almost all her life so she was kinda used to it even though it was a terrible feeling, but that kind of loneliness she was experiencing now despite the fact that she was surrounded with people was worse, it felt like she was the only person left in the whole world.

* * *

><p>Klaus' thoughts of confusion were quickly put aside when Hayley left, he turned around to pull Caroline in for another passionate kiss but she stepped back and said;<p>

"_You should probably go after her."_ Her face was filled with sympathy for the brown-haired girl.

Of all the people who were inside the house, Caroline was the one person Klaus least expected to worry about Hayley, they had shared many indifferences and were far from being friends, what had changed and why was she ruining the moment with it?

"_Oh, I wouldn't worry, she's a tough one... she'll be fine."_ Klaus claimed while reaching for Caroline's hands.

She allowed his hands to touch hers and instantly they were sealed together, she squeezed his while exhaling in frustration; _"She didn't seem fine Klaus." _She whispered.

"_Let's just continue where we left off, shall we?"_ Klaus expeditiously replied as he unlocked their twirled hands only to let his sweep over her rear end in a ghostly motion; so shyly that a normal person wouldn't have noticed it, but for a vampire… a hypersensitive vampire, it was most definitely noticeable.

"_No, Klaus. This isn't right. We just kissed in front of the woman carrying your child and now you want to do it again after she saw us and ran off?" _Caroline managed to say in between her increasingly heavy breathing. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her… but this time, victory belonged to her morals.

Caroline's rejection made her even more desirable – Klaus loved a challenge, he had conquered this "cat and mouse" game with her before and he wouldn't give up until he had done so once again.

"_Oh trust me, my desires goes way beyond kissing, Love." _he teased close to her ear while brushing his fingers through her golden hair…

"_You really are annoying aren't you?" _she said and leaned her head back to make eye contact, when she had his attention she continued; _"Look Klaus, that night in the woods was... amazing, trust me. But, if we take this any further, and that's a big "if", then I want it to be after you have sorted everything out with Hayley. Think about how she feels."_

It was hard for her to give Hayley support due to their history but no one deserved to be abandoned in such a situation… no one.

"_Are you kidding me? Wolf-girl hates me; I'm still wondering why I haven't killed her yet."_ Klaus blurted out, hiding his curiosity about Hayley's feelings towards him behind that classical careless look.

Caroline was done playing these games with Klaus; his true feelings were always buried down, impossible to find, like they were lying in an unmarked grave or something, she had grown tired of it… why couldn't he just be honest for once? How could he expect that everyone else was supposed to be trustworthy when no one could trust him with the truth?

"_Can't you just suck it up and admit that you care for the girl? She is carrying your child for god's sakes." _Caroline yelled quietly and wriggled out of Klaus' grasp.

"_I care for what's inside her, okay? Enough truth revealing for one night I think." _Klaus answered somewhat annoyed, he watched as the young girl was about to leave the room;_"I'm not giving up… you know?"_ He revealed with a smirk.

Caroline stopped in the threshold and let her face drift to his direction, she laughed at him and shook her head before whooshing upstairs;_ "As crazy as it sounds; I believe you."_ … Her whispery words clung to the walls, almost like an echo. Klaus stood there alone, taking in Caroline's ghostly words and then… there was complete silence.

* * *

><p>Hayley had crawled out of bed early the morning after and it wasn't because she was rested, it was because she was tired of just rolling around in the bed all night long without being able to sleep – disturbing thoughts and images gave her insomnia, they haunted her; Klaus kissing Caroline, Caroline kissing Klaus, Klaus' hands on Caroline, Caroline's hands on Klaus, their lips joined together for all eternity… and then… Klaus' lips on hers, Klaus' hands on her, Klaus pushing her down on the table and climbing on top of her before holding her down with one hand and biting her neck, drawing blood from her…it was …euphoric… the way he had whooshed her inside his bedroom…<em>"For crying out loud, get a grip Hayley…it's Klaus…Klaus…ugh…he's not worth it." <em>She said to herself when she finally managed to pull herself out of the darkest bottom of her most sacred secretes and desires.

She was lying comfortably on the couch enjoying some morning coffee in silence, but God only knew how long that would last. Surely the others had to come running down the stairs any second now, ruining the peace she had found. She grabbed a magazine and ironically enough the first page was an article about pregnancy outside marriage; she had to laugh…Hayley's cheery laughter stopped when there was a knock on the front-door. Who could that be at this hour? Hayley thought as she made her way down the hall to open the door…

"_Hello?"_ Hayley said somewhat questionably, she didn't recognize the man standing there…

"_Well, Well…and who might you be?" _Marcel asked in surprise, The Mikaelson's were as always full of surprises; another unfamiliar girl?

"_Um, that's none of your business, I am sorry but I really must ask you to leave." _Hayley spat as she started closing the door, she knew this had to be that guy everyone was talking about, Marcel.

"_Aren't you a feisty one." _Marcel laughed and placed one of his feet between the door and the threshold; blocking Hayley from closing it.

"_No shit, Sherlock…now move!" _Hayley demanded.

"_Hey, relax…I'm just looking for a friend of mine, Klaus? Mind if I come in?" _He answered and pushed the door open; letting himself in. As soon as he entered he leaned his head forward, thoroughly checking from side to side to see if there were others present, he couldn't see them but that didn't mean they weren't there – the place reeked of Original Vampires._"He's not here." _Hayley's words interrupted his search; he took a few steps back so that he was facing her again and said;

"_Hmm, okay…Maybe you could help me with something else then, I'm also looking for a blonde girl by the name Caroline…you seen her?"_

Throwing Caroline to the "wolves", what an intriguing thought…but she couldn't say anything that would jeopardize the baby's safety; she tightened her posture, adding more firmness and crossed her arms over her stomach as she answered; _"Sorry, can't help you, this isn't a sorority house."_

Marcel's shiny white teeth almost sparkled when he let a huge smile come forth; Hayley's moody attitude amused him because it indicated that she too was hiding something from him – whatever it was it had to be something big because they were all acting the same way; reserved, short-tempered, and defensive. The worst part of it was that they actually thought that they had him fooled. Marcel sent a look of suspicion Hayley's way as he enlightened her who the "commander in chief" was;

"_Interesting…well, I like to be informed on who is living in __my__ town. So, here's how it's gonna be; you tell me who you are and what you are doing here, in exchange, I'll leave you alone…for now."_

Hayley's eyes widened as she stood there in complete shock, another one telling her what to do – was there no end to it around here? Rage spread from the center of her heart to every part of her body, the angrier she got the stronger she felt – not only had he told her what to do, but he had also broken in; just pushed the door open even though she had tried to close it, he was a threat for the baby… maternal instincts took over as she used every bit of strength she had and pushed him sending Marcel flying backwards until the wall behind him stopped his journey, _"I said LEAVE!" _she yelled, her voice almost breaking in enragement.

Marcel was shocked at Hayley and once he got up and was all dusted off, he tried a more calm approach; _"So, what's your name?"_ Marcel asked while at the same time keeping a safe distance.  
>Hayley knew that there wasn't much more she could do to fight him, so she settled with being as annoying as possible and hoped he would leave soon enough. <em>"Bob."<em> She replied in a monotone, while trying to seem serious.

Marcel was growing more impatient and knew that he wasn't really getting anywhere with the girl. _"Ok, I see we have some trust issues here. I'm Marcel by the way_." He said. Just as Hayley was about to reply with another rude comment, the door opened and she saw Caroline standing there with confusion and a little bit of fear written on her face.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Caroline questioned and looked at Marcel.

When she walked in she was shocked to see Marcel there, and was curious as to why he was talking to Hayley.

_"I was looking for you, and I found your friend here."_ Marcel said, unaware of the girls friendship status.

Hayley and Caroline looked at each other for a second and then back to Marcel.

_"We're not friends!"_ They both declared at the same time.

_"Oh, well my bad."_ Marcel apologized, a little confused to why both girls disliked each other so much, but decided to leave the subject alone.

_"What do you want Marcel?"_ Caroline asked him, making it clear in her tone that she was bored with his presence.  
><em><br>"I'm just curious about you and you're fri-... you're acquaintance here."_ He said while quickly correcting himself.

_"Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?"_ She said wanting him to leave.

Hayley had to stifle her laugh at Caroline's comment. But unfortunately both vampires heard and turned to glare at her.

_"Yep, why... you two girls got something to hide? You both must if you know Klaus."_ He said getting suspicious of the very secretive girls.

_"Can you just leave?"_ Hayley said not wanting him to find out about the baby.  
><em><br>"I'd rather not, after all you do seem very feisty, and it's kinda cute. Thinking you can stand up me."_ He replied looking at Hayley with a smug expression to which Hayley just rolled her eyes. She was going to reply when surprisingly Caroline stood up for her.

_"Leave her alone Marcel."_ Caroline said standing in front of Hayley in a protective way, which shocked both girls. Hayley got utterly annoyed with people thinking she couldn't take care of herself so she decided to make her opinion known.  
><em><br>"Hey, I'm not a puppy I can take care of myself."_ She said in a frustrated tone while motioning her hands towards herself to make her point.  
><em><br>"Just be thankful I'm helping you."_ Caroline said looking at Hayley.

Caroline had shocked herself when standing up for Hayley, but she honestly didn't like Marcel so she did it anyway. Hayley forgot Marcel was in the room and started to yell at Caroline.

_"The only reason you're helping me is becau-"_ Caroline knew she was about to say something about the baby so she cut her off before their cover was blown.

_"Goodbye Marcel."_ Caroline said interrupting Hayley and reminding her of Marcel's presence in the room. Marcel gave the girls a suspicious look but brushed it off.

_"Fine, I'll leave, but I will find out what is going on."_ He said walking out of the house.

Once the door closed, Hayley turned to Caroline giving her a glare.

_"I can take care of myself you know?"_ Hayley said getting frustrated. Caroline just rolled her eyes knowing that she couldn't win this fight.

_"Yeah, yeah."_ She said dismissively.

_"Why did you help me anyway?"_ She said calming down a bit.

_"Don't expect it to happen again, I was just bored and needed something to do. Plus Marcel was kinda pissing me off."_ She said like it was no big deal.

Hayley was about to argue like she always does but once again she was interrupted when Klaus stormed in.

* * *

><p>Klaus drove into the drive way of the plantation house. He got out of his car and walked up to the door but before he could open it he saw Marcel vamp speed out. At first he felt confused, but then he remembered that Hayley was there so he rushed in to find Hayley and Caroline glaring at each other. He figured it was just their usual banter so he got right to his first question.<p>

_"What the hell was Marcel doing here?"_ He said breaking Hayley and Caroline out of their death stares.

Caroline was the first one to answer.  
><em><br>"He came to see me and then Hayley opened the door."_ She said calmly.

When Klaus heard that, he felt a tiny pang of jealousy knowing that Marcel was around Caroline and that he had come to see her, but for some reason it was also directed toward the fact that he saw Hayley too. Not only that but he felt fear for her and the baby, but quickly masked it as rage took over.

_"He kept asking me who I was but he got annoyed when me and Caroline wouldn't answer his questions so he said he would figure out what we're up to."_ Hayley said while acting like this situation was no big deal. Klaus on the other hand was furious with Marcel.

_"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"_ He growled, causing Caroline to flinch a little, but Hayley was unfazed by his anger.

_"Klaus its fine…don't overreact."_ Caroline said trying to calm Klaus down, but it didn't work very well.

_"Are you kidding me. One wrong move and he would have killed both of you."_ He growled out, but Hayley was fed up with people worrying about her.

_"You don't have to worry about us Klaus."_ She said rolling her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest.

_"You have to be more careful Hayley."_ He said in a soft down, calming down a bit.

_"Does everyone seem to forget that I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself."_ She replied while throwing her hands up in frustration and looked between Caroline and Klaus.

_"Yeah, I'm more worried about what's inside of you."_ He said quickly.

Hayley looked at Klaus comprehending what he had just said, and she felt a pang in her chest. She knew that she shouldn't care about what he said but she did. After his comment the room got very silent. Caroline herself could not believe what Klaus had said so she gave him a disapproving look. Soon Klaus realized how harsh he had sounded and looked at Hayley with guilt in his eyes, but he quickly covered it up. The whole time since Klaus walked in the room, it had already been awkward due to the confrontation the three had had the previous night when Klaus and Caroline kissed but they tried to ignore the tension. But after Klaus's comment it had become really awkward. They stood there for god knows how long when a blonde original walked in clearly noticing the awkward tension.

_"Wow... it's thick with tension in here. Who died?"_ Rebekah said as she walked into the once silent room.

_"I'm gonna go back upstairs."_ Hayley said not wanting to go into detail.

Hayley walked up the stairs and went into her room with Caroline following shortly behind.

_"Yeah, me too."_ She said quickly, leaving Rebekah and Klaus alone to talk.

_"Hello sister."_ Klaus said as he walked to the bourbon and poured himself a drink.

Rebekah knew that something had happened between him and the two girls because he was Klaus, and when she walked in there was plenty of tension.

_"What did you do this time, brother?"_ She said watching her brother closely.

_"I may have made a few unnecessary comments about some things."_ Klaus said trying to be discrete.

Klaus knew that what he said was more than unnecessary, but her didn't feel like receiving a lecture from his baby sister. He also knew that Rebekah knew there was more going on.

_"Oh jeez."_ She muttered knowing that Klaus's word can sometimes be careless and he can say some things that shouldn't be said.

_"So what have you been up to sister?"_ Klaus asked, trying to change the subject.

_"I would ask the same thing but we all know what you've been doing, or should I say who."_ She said with a smirk. Klaus looked at her giving her a glare, warning her to stay out of his business.

_"Please Rebekah, I don't talk to you about the details of your sex life, I would appreciate if you didn't discuss mine."_ He said with a disgusted look to which she scoffed at.

_"Why? It's not like you're being very discreet anyways…"_ She muttered referring to Hayley's pregnancy and the fact that Klaus swoons over Caroline 24/7.

_"Ok, let's change subject then shall we?"_ He said before things got too deep, but of course Rebekah was having none of that.

_"Be honest Nik... how are you?"_ Rebekah asked, truly worried about her brother.

Rebekah knew that this pregnancy was a huge deal to Klaus, he just didn't show it. She also knew that Klaus didn't like to discuss his feelings very much, but she needed to at least try to be there for him.

_"I'm fantastic."_ He said even though he knew Rebekah wouldn't let up that easily.

_"I know you Nik, this is tearing you up inside."_ She said referring to the child.

_"Could you give me a few more details?"_ He knew she was talking about the baby but he honestly didn't know how he felt at the moment, in fact he was afraid to feel anything.

_"This baby drama. I know that you are still processing it."_ She wanted him to open up but the task was obviously going to take a while to accomplish.

_"Maybe I am."_ He muttered to himself.

_"You can talk to me."_ She said hoping that he would talk and open up.

_"I would love to spill all my dirty secrets but I have business to take care of."_ He said leaving the room.

She had a feeling that he would keep his emotions bottled up but that didn't mean she would stop trying. _"That little wanker."_ She sighed.

_"I heard that."_ Klaus yelled from across the house causing Rebekah to chuckle.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are coming with me little wolf" <em>Klaus demanded while tugging Hayley's shirt – dragging her after him towards his study.

He had been contemplating the whole "Hayley-walking-in-on-him-and-Caroline" episode all day long and at some point he had come to the conclusion that he needed to know the truth, the truth as to why the mother-to-be had acted the way she did when she walked in on them. Of course, anyone walking in on two people in a hot and heavy embrace would be embarrassed, but Hayley's reaction was beyond just embarrassment; there was something else in her eyes, something different, something that drove Klaus' curiosity towards the edge.

"_Hey, get your hands off of me!" _Hayley half screamed and pulled back.

"_Why must you always protest?" _Klaus questioned while reaching for her again: he clinched around her upper arm and led the way. It didn't take more than a few seconds before an uncouth reply came from the stubborn little wolf – as suspected;_ "Because I don't like being told what to do, haven't you gotten that through you're thick head by now?" _She said as she reluctantly followed Klaus, what did he want anyway? Probably came to nag about how his private life was not to be disturbed…blah, blah, blah...

Klaus found it funny that she actually thought it would help to object, hadn't she learned by now that she couldn't evade him if he wanted something? "_Sure, It's just that I don't care" _he declared as he shoved Hayley inside his study – closing the door firmly behind him.

Hayley took a deep breath and turned around to face him;_ "So, now that you have proven that you're the boss around here, what do you want?" _she asked as impatience filled her voice, she stared at the Original Hybrid standing there with a smirk glued on his face, looking very proud of himself; _"I think it's about time that you and I share a little chat." _he answered and stared right back into the mystical depths of her eyes.

"_Oh my God… Aren't you sick and tired of talking? That's all we ever do around here...talk, talk, talk and talk!" _Hayley replied somewhat bored, what could he possibly want to talk about that hadn't already been up for debate?

Klaus shook his head while letting Hayley hear that typical "Klaus-laughter" – suggesting that she was wrong and he was right; "_I beg to differ, last night - I do believe something else was going on besides talking between me and Caroline. And if I remember correctly, you couldn't even speak one word before running into hiding and I just can't seem to understand ...why?"_ he said while desperately hoping she would come clean – he was tired and quite frankly pretty fed-up with having to force the truth out of everyone.

"_That's what you dragged me in here for?" _she replied instantly as she walked past him heading for the door, she didn't have time for these stupid games. She managed to get the door half open before Klaus showed up; he shook his head and closed the door again. _"Well, you can't blame me for wanting to know why you almost choked at the sight of me and Caroline...It seems you are hiding something from me."_ he claimed dangerously close, he was leaning against the door right next to her.

Hayley met his eyes and said; _"I have to give it to you; your ego hasn't changed a bit."_ As always she hid behind sarcasm and impertinence, to keep him from penetrating the shield she so frantically tried to uphold. Klaus however saw her like an open book and had absolutely no difficulties reading it, he just needed her to say it; _"Come now Love, just tell me why you reacted the way you did." _he said while tilting his head, giving her this crooked smile.

Why did he assume that there had to be some other reason for her reaction besides just embarrassment and nausea? – Couldn't it be as simple as that? – Of course not because with Klaus nothing was uncomplicated, his complexity and paranoia came forth in every single setting he was present. But what Klaus Mikaelson didn't know was that the girl standing next to him obtained an unusual amount of perseverance – she would never admit defeat... so she lied;

"_How would you have reacted if you walked in on someone about to...you know... should I have stayed and cheered you on? Please...the last thing I need to see when I close my eyes is you and Miss Mystic Falls...ugh...That's just ...ugh..."_ The one thing she was actually being honest about was that last part because seeing Klaus kissing Caroline was revolting.

"_You are a terrible liar."_ Klaus answered as he shifted position so that he had Hayley "boxed-in", he could see it in her eyes that she wouldn't reveal the truth so the only option left was to force it out of her – to take advantage of the perks by being an Original Hybrid.

Klaus' hands were pressed against the door on each side of Hayley's head so that she couldn't run away from him; he leaned in and started to unleash his compulsion when something changed in her eyes, it was as if she knew that he was about to compel her.

"_Believe what you want...I'm leaving"_ she mumbled feeling somewhat dizzy while carefully reaching for the door-handle. What was going on here? She knew that Klaus planned on compelling the truth out of her, but why didn't his compulsion take hold right away? It was as if she had a choice, a choice to accept the compulsion or not. Whatever reason, she decided to not alert Klaus that there was something wrong with his mind-controlling-trickery because if he knew all hell would break lose, so she stayed and let him compel her…

Maybe he wasn't focused enough? Klaus cleared his voice and melted his eyes with hers while asking Hayley the question he needed an answer to in a firm and steady tone; _"Why did you react like you did when I kissed Caroline?"_

Hayley felt the truth being pulled out of her like metal coming into contact with a magnet; submission was the only option she had; _"Because deep down it hurt to see you with her" _she confessed.

Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing; it hurt to see him with Caroline? _"Why?" _he questioned

"_I don't know."_ she whispered while swallowing hard, this was awful – Klaus was violating her privacy and forcing answers out of her that she didn't even know she had. The physical attraction was very much present but was there really something more than that? She really didn't know.

So, it hurt to see him with Caroline but she didn't know why? Klaus was sure that once he knew the truth it would put his curiosity to sleep, but her answers only made things worse and now he was only more determined to get to the bottom it, with or without compulsion. He released Hayley and took a few steps back because he knew that when Hayley realized that he had compelled her she would probably slap him or something.

"_Oh my god! Did you just mind-rape me?"_Hayley yelled trying to make her "shock" seem genuine, she didn't move.

"_Well, you have a foul mouth little wolf!" _Klaus stated half-laughing; compelling was now known as mind-raping? He moved closer towards her and added; "_You could've just told me in the first place Hayley."_

Hayley reached for the door-handle again, this time opening it while asking; _"We're done here right?"_ She had to get away from him because it was exhausting to be around him, also she needed to gather her thoughts and try to understand what was going on.

"_Oh stop pouting Love…you were jealous."_ Klaus claimed while holding her back thinking that maybe just using some good old-fashioned persuading would do the trick.

If he didn't stop pushing and pushing she would most likely lose it Hayley thought as she ripped her arm away from Klaus_; "I wasn't jealous, it's probably just the baby." _she insisted before walking away, she heard him yelling_ "Sure it was!"_ after her but ignored it.

Her room was cold and dark, just what she needed…she closed the door and went for the bed right away and when her head met the soft and fluffy pillow it felt like she had died and gone to heaven, she closed her eyes and listened to absolutely nothing – finally peace and quiet. Immediately her thoughts drifted to the "session" with Klaus but before she could even begin to dig into them she felt sick, perfect timing as always... note the sarcasm.

Hayley hung over the toilet as she threw up... several times. Vomiting was the worst thing ever, it felt like her eyeballs would pop out, tears were trailing down her cheeks and the screaming was impossible to hold back, if anyone had been close they would undoubtedly think that she was being murdered. She took a deep breath and tried to get up but once she stood on her feet she felt the insides of her stomach twist and turn again and down she went. It was difficult to breath, she rested her forehead on her arms as she tried to calm down when a very familiar voice caught her attention;_"Are you ok, love?" _he asked sounding very worried…

She glanced up at the entrance to the bathroom and there he was, Klaus…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can hear the screams and angry outbursts of the readers of this fanfic yelling at me for not updating in so long... yes, I know. I'm a horrible person. But please forgive me because life happens, and when I say that... I really mean crap happens. So yes this is really an update. Feel free to bring down your wrath upon me. But really, I am ****truly sorry. I'm not going to even bother giving an excuse because you will probably still want to throw tomatoes at my face. **

**So... anyways, I want to mention some things. During the compulsion scene, Hayley said that she felt like she had a choice with the compulsion... we will explain it more in further chapters, it's gonna be a new little twist. Also we will be talking about the witches a little bit more.**

***SPOILER FOR EPISODE 2X04 OF THE ORIGINALS***

**Wow... that Klamille scene completely broke my Klayley shipping heart. I am truly happy for the Klamille shippers, but it broke me, I literally started crying when they danced. But other than that the episode was really good. I have also loved all the Klayley scenes we got so far in season 2. But this season is already epic, with all the action, and fighting, and the amazing story lines. Comment on what you thought of the episodes and we can talk.**

**Anyway... Thank you to the fans. And THANK YOU to VampireSusieQ for writing this story with me. You are amazing! If any of you are Klaroline shippers then please check out her stories. Also, please comment, follow, and favorite! I LOVE YOU ALL! Until next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley hung over the toilet as she threw up… several times. Vomiting was the worst thing ever, it felt like her eyeballs would pop out, tears were trailing down her cheeks and the screaming was impossible to hold back, if anyone had been close they would undoubtedly think that she was being murdered. She took a deep breath and tried to get up but once she stood on her feet she felt the insides of her stomach twist and turn again and down she went. It was difficult to breath, she rested her forehead on her arms as she tried to calm down when a very familiar voice caught her attention;

_"Are you ok, love?"_ he asked sounding very worried…

She glanced up at the entrance to the bathroom and there he was… Klaus …

Why did he even have to ask her that? Clearly she was not okay and wanted to be left alone, it was bad enough that she had to endure this but him to? He didn't need to see her like this; she was mortified because all she could think about was that he probably looked at her with disgust, Klaus wasn't exactly known for hanging out with girls hanging over a toilet puking their guts out. She hides her face from him by facing the toilet again, just looking down on it made her stomach cry out and it didn't smell particularly good either – it almost made her forget that Klaus was standing there probably waiting for an answer;

_"Do I look ok to you?" _She sighed upset, she almost didn't have strength to answer him and just when she thought she was in the clear there it came… again …making her scream and cry out all over again.

Klaus honestly didn't know what to do, he had never found himself in a situation like this before and it was making him crazy because he was the one who always had an answer or a plan, not this time though so he just took a tiny step closer to Hayley and asked;

_"Is there anything I can do?"_

"_You can leave." _she replied while waving him off

This whole thing made Klaus wish he hadn't let his curiosity take over and walked inside her room, this was making him very uncomfortable and he wanted to turn his back on her but he couldn't do it.

"_How about some water?" _He offered in a comforting tone reaching for the cup standing on the sink.

Hayley pulled herself off the toilet and positioned herself on the floor leaning against the wall in a very relaxed posture; it almost looked like she was planning on staying the night there. She looked up at Klaus and saw all she could see was the man responsible for putting her in this unbelievable fucked up situation, hormones took over and made her lash out;

_"What I really want is some bourbon. But of course I can't have any because I'm pregnant... I wonder how that happened. Oh right, I slept with you."_

Klaus had to laugh because she always managed to surprise him by putting on this lively, snappy way of being despite her condition. He lowered himself to her level and scanned her face in astonishment before answering;

_"Well as I recall you played one of the leading roles that night, so the blame's gotta fall on both of us." _offering her the cup of water when the last word journeyed from his lips.

The waters gleaming surface looked incredibly tempting, her mouth was dry and her voice was raspy so she took what the Original offered, pouring it desperately down. Her eagerness made some of the water spill out of the cup trailing down her lips and neck – she stopped drinking immediately and brought her hand up to dry herself off.

"_Sorry, I'm a complete mess...can't even drink a glass of water...its pathetic really_._ I just wish this was easier." _she apologized trying to straighten her posture while raking her fingers through her uncombed chestnut hair as an attempt to improve her somewhat untidy appearance.

_"I'm pretty sure everyone has morning sickness when their pregnant. As for the part where you claim to be a mess…it couldn't be further from the truth little wolf." _Klaus assured her while gazing intently into her enchanting eyes because that's what they were, enchanting – maybe it was because a part of him was inside her, growing and making her stronger by the day. She radiated something so strong that he was pulled in every time he saw her and he had difficulties hiding it even though he made his best effort not to show it.

There was a moment of complete silence where the parents-to-be just looked at each other, understood and respected each other, it was as if they had come to some sort of agreement in the stillness that remained there, raising the white flag and finding peace – at least for now. Hayley was flattered by Klaus' compliment but didn't actually believe that he meant it; he probably said it as a try to make her feel a bit more comfortable considering the awkwardness that was written on the walls.

_"And here I thought you were supposed to be a good liar, turns out I was wrong." _she let a silence fall again as she tried to get up before adding;

"_And for the record I didn't mean the nausea genius, I meant all of this, it's so complicated. I feel alone sometimes... like this baby is all I have."_

Klaus was actually hurt by her confession, he knew that he hadn't been super-supportive of her but he never meant for her to feel like she was alone;

_"I know I haven't exactly been there for you Hayley and for that I am sorry but I promise you that you are not alone in this. I may be a lot of things but I am not about let you and my child suffer the same fate as I did – I won't abandon you." _He was actually stunned by his own words wondering what the hell was going on because it wasn't like him to show compassion and kindness towards anyone, Caroline was the only one he'd shown a fraction of humanity to and it kinda scared him that this girl also had the ability to bring out benevolence because it made him weak and conquerable.

"_Um, thanks I guess. It means a lot to me" _was all she managed to say, she wasn't used to him being so lenient. Her feet was shaking and giving her problems maintaining her balance, she was about to give in and just glide down to the floor again when she felt a pair of strong arms clasp her and to her surprise lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed, her first thought was of course to protest but she just couldn't bring herself to do it because it felt good to be in his arms.

_"Well you should get back to bed." _he suggested standing by the bed with the girl still in his arms.

"_I would, but I think you'll have to let me down first." _she replied carefully feeling that her voice was breaking and her breath increasing, kinda like the last time they were this close.

"_Sure, I am sorry" _Klaus said and laid Hayley gently down on the mattress. It didn't take longer than a fraction of a second before he was standing by the door;

_"Very well, good night Hayley." _he said hurriedly and tried to escape his burning desire to stay with her so that she wouldn't feel so deserted, so lonely but if he did it would mean he was playing with fire – seeing as there was beyond doubt something that ignited between them every time they were together.

* * *

><p>"<em>So when will we make our next move?" <em>Sophie asked Agnes as she lit the candlelight's once inside the abandoned tomb at Lafayette Cemetery.

Agnes was walking restlessly back and forth clearly worried about the battle they were facing even though she was pretty sure that they had the upper hand but still, they had to be cautious;

_"We will have to wait a while considering now is when they will be most on guard." _she stated while taking out some ancient witch hazel, putting it into a bowl and mixing it thoroughly._  
><em>

"_So we will wait." _Bastiana agreed as she walked slowly up to Agnes adding an ancient herb to the bowl of dark magic making it fire up into a small explosion. Agnes' head fell back and her eyes trailed underneath her eyelids as she began chanting something.

"_It worked." _Agnes smiled when she returned from the haze of paranormal universe she had entered, she had gotten a clue to which key they needed in order to bring the Original Hybrid down to his knees.

_"After we have perfected our plan, we will give them the distraction we need and then we will strike." _she added while reaching her hands out to Sophie.

"_This better work. If we mess up or make one wrong move, they will have our heads on a silver platter." _Sophie said as she took Agnes' hands.

"_Or possibly in a baby bottle for their devil child."_ Bastiana said and joined the other witches creating a triangle of endless power.

_"We will not fail. Trust me, they won't know what's coming for them" _Agnes reassured them as she uncovered what she had foreseen.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was hanging over the kitchen-counter feeling restless and in desperate need for some changes around the house; the gloomy and heavy tension that was spread all over was extremely depressing to live under, just taking one step over the threshold at the entrance was enough to give her the worst headache if a vampire could even have one. She was tired of it and that's when she decided that it was time for an intervention; Original style. She marched to the hallway and stopped at the staircase clearing her lungs before screaming;<p>

_"OKAY_… _Everybody get your lazy asses down here before I cut them off and feed them to the wolves!"_ her arms crossed over her chest as she stood there waiting impatiently.

"_Jesus, could you quiet down a bit, I was trying to sleep!" _Hayley replied annoyed from inside her room not particularly loud because she knew the Original blonde would hear it. She crawled out from bed and walked over to the door opening it as she straightened the dark laced maternity-top she was wearing.

"_Well too bad wolf girl. Once that baby come you will be up all night anyway, so you should start getting used to it." _Rebekah snapped when she saw Hayley coming stumping down the stairs.

"_No, I should be enjoying the chance to sleep, while I still have it." _Hayley answered making it clear in her tone that she was bored when she slung herself down on the sofa, she was about to fall asleep when she heard Klaus' voice coming from the hallway;

"_What are you on about now Rebekah?"_ The sound of his voice made her nervous thinking back on what had happened just a few hours before, she watched him as he entered the living-room with Elijah and Caroline following right behind him – he always entered a room with this superior look written over his face. He stopped when he was standing just a few inches away from Rebekah and when he saw Caroline in his peripheral vision a smirk emerged like he was thinking about her. Hayley's observations were interrupted with Rebekah's demanding voice;

"_Everybody sit. NOW!"_ she half-yelled.

"_You do realize we have vamp hearing right? So no need to yell."_ Caroline enlightened the female original. She quickly glanced over at Elijah before settling her eyes back on Rebekah – demanding an explanation.

"_Well for people who are vampires, you sure are slow." _Rebekah claimed and sent the blonde vampire a look of disgust. Caroline wasn't exactly one of Rebekah's favorite persons because it made her sick seeing how pathetic Klaus acted while in her presence.

Elijah put one of his hands down into his perfect tailored trouser-pocket while using the other hand to tidy up his tie as he graciously asked his sister;

_"What is the meaning of this Rebekah?"  
><em>

The Original brother's little sister took a good look at everyone making sure that they were paying attention to what she was about to say when she noticed Hayley had fallen asleep, a fever of anger washed over her as she slapped the sleeping wolf on its shoulder screaming;

_"WAKE UP!"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you!?" _Hayley hissed only inches away from Rebekah's face; it had taken her about half a second to rise from the couch and now she was royally pissed - something that made Klaus chuckle thinking that Hayley had to be the only person aside from himself who had the backbone to stand up against Rebekah like that.

Rebekah only shook her head as she stood there unfazed by what she thought was an overreaction from Hayley, she held her ground as she said;

_"This family is what's wrong with me. I'm sick and tired of all the tension and awkwardness going on around here. So tonight we are having a family dinner. And none of you are going to bail out unless you want to sleep on the gravel tonight."_

"_Well hurray for me seeing as I'm not family, besides I'm not eating with her." _Caroline blurted out while pointing at Hayley, her response was probably childish but she couldn't help it; she loathed being in this house surrounded by people she disliked, however she had promised Elijah that she would be there for Klaus, help him the best way she could and that was a promise she intended on keeping because she cared for the hybrid despite all he had done.

"_The feeling is mutual."_ Hayley proclaimed turning around, scowling at Miss Mystic Falls. Just the sight of Caroline annoyed her because she couldn't deny the fact that the blonde's presence had favored her in some way; Klaus was actually acting civil.

"_You will both be dining together; we will all sit at the same table and have a nice peaceful dinner."_ Rebekah said positively; trying a different approach.

Hayley and Caroline's indifferences were just too prominent and it would most certainly not give them a peaceful dinner Klaus thought to himself as he stood there watching the drama already escalating. Klaus also knew that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't consent to Rebekah's request and truth be told, this house would not benefit from more fuss. He sent his sister a nod of sanction as he carefully withdrew by taking a few steps back.

Always the domestic one Elijah modestly laid a hand on Caroline's shoulder saying; _"Rebekah is right. We all need to learn to cooperate and get along."_

Hayley's hands flung up over her head in frustration when she realized she was outnumbered.

_"Whatever. I'm going back to bed and I will not tolerate any attempt of communication with me."_ she said hoping to get some rest before the so-called peaceful dinner.

"_Gladly." _Caroline spat sneering at Hayley.

"_Shut it Barbie." _Hayley warned as she started to walk across the living-room directly at Caroline's direction. Elijah took a step forward and positioned himself in front of Caroline like he was protecting her. Klaus flashed over to Elijah's side and now it looked like they were ganging up on Hayley but that wasn't their intention, their mission was to prevent the girls from killing each other.

"_Will you desist?" _Klaus said quite forcefully as he tilted his head letting this devilish smile appear;

_"This would be so much easier if the two of you just ignored each other." _Secretly he enjoyed the aggravated tension between them because he just knew that some it was jealousy towards each other; a battle for his attention.

"_Whatever you say your majesty." _Disdainfully flew out of Hayley's mouth.

"_I am seconds away from duck taping your mouth shut little wolf." _Klaus teased as he crossed his arms over his chest.

That was the last straw;

_"Oh why don't you go fetch a bone?"_ Hayley growled giving Klaus a cold shoulder before almost running upstairs.

"_Well this should be interesting"_ Rebekah said to herself in contentment when she suddenly stood there all by herself…_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>What did I say about the awkwardness?" <em>Rebekah said while pouring down a glass of red wine, yes this was her idea but if she was going to endure the whole evening without losing it she had to get drunk.

Klaus sat across from Rebekah prodding his food around using his fork; he had a very relaxed posture – almost lying on the chair. He mocked his sister with a careless laughter before saying; _"You do realize that having this dinner was just asking for more tension and awkwardness right?"_

"_Niklaus, at least try to be civil." _Elijah interrupted Rebekah just when he noticed that she was about to lash something out on Klaus.

"_Sure brother." _Klaus sarcastically answered his brother. Elijah sat on Klaus' right side next to Caroline and Hayley on his left next to Rebekah. He took in the tragic view of the people he was dining with and they all looked extremely uncomfortable.

_"Rebekah darling, you could've least served us something better than this." _Klaus suggested as he looked down on his plate; _"If you'd asked me I would've recommended something just as red as that wine you are trying to drown your sorrows in."_

He couldn't even go 15 minutes without insulting her and truth be told it saddened her more than it angered her because clearly he couldn't see that she was doing this for him despite the fact that he didn't deserve it.

_"Well excuse me for not wanting to have the pregnant werewolf throwing up everywhere at the sight of blood." _she replied while sending her brother a look of detest.

"_I am not that squeamish. It's the baby's fault anyways." _Hayley interjected irritated finding herself to be the main topic as always. The food was actually very good and it seemed to be the only meal she had eaten for days that was not about to come back up when she swallowed it. She glanced over at Caroline sitting there trying to look so perfect and innocent and it made her take back the thoughts she had about the food not coming back up because just the sight of Miss Mystic Falls was enough to make her want to throw up.

_"It is just an innocent baby, stop blaming my poor niece for the fact that she had to be born into a family of vampires." _Rebekah declared as she downed a third glass of wine._  
><em>

"_So are you saying it's our fault? I can only speak for myself and let me just tell you... I did not ask for this." _Klaus said furrowing his eyebrows. _  
><em>

"_Well you do know how babies are conceived right?" _Caroline blurted out as she delicately put the cutlery aside suggesting she was finished eating.

"_Of course, you of all people should know that I happen to be a pro when it comes to the process. Her too." _Klaus teased while pointing at Hayley.

"_Scratch that, I may actually be sick" _Hayley spouted taking back that "not squeamish" part.

Caroline could've killed Klaus for what he had just said because she had asked him not to tell anyone about it; it was not something she wanted to share.

_"Oh come on love… May I remind you that the people sitting next to you are not imprudent" _Klaus said when he saw that look of judgment coming from Caroline but his sentence only angered her more.

"_Let's change the subject shall we?" _Elijah suggested and instantly he had Rebekah's support;

_"Agreed" _she said.

The room was silent for a while; all you could hear was the sound of wine or bourbon being poured down and was the one thing Hayley couldn't endure. Every since she got "imprisoned" in this house of horror all she wanted to do was to get drunk and seeing everyone else drinking made her jealousy lash out at the person who deserved it the most; _"So, what's next on the list on how to take over the city? I'm assuming it involves violence considering it's you who wants to take over Klaus"_

_"Well I see your pregnancy hasn't lessoned your obnoxious attitude, only heightened it."_ Klaus argued as he straightened his posture.

_"When you're around I can't help myself."_ Hayley counter-said as she forged a smile.

If an argument was what the wolf wanted she would most certainly get it because Klaus wasn't one to back down; _"And when you have that baby I'll have nothing keeping me from ripping out your annoying tongue."_

It was as if he was surrounded with children who needed a good old fashioned whipping in order to behave because being civil and polite sure as hell didn't work. Was there really no end to the disagreements coming from every corner? Elijah was known for his patience, but now even he couldn't hold it back any longer;

_"ENOUGH!" _he shouted making everyone at the table turn to look at him.

_"Honestly Rebekah what made you think this would work?"_ Caroline questioned quietly somewhat worried that Elijah would snap again if someone said something.

_"Ugh, just keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut Barbie." _Rebekah spat as she wondered why she hadn't snapped Caroline's neck yet.

_"Wow, you would think blondes would stick together but I guess not."_ Hayley laughed at her side of the table taking great pleasure in the fact that no one other than Klaus tolerated Caroline, well maybe Elijah but that didn't count because he was friendly towards everyone.

_"Well this is turning out great."_ Klaus mumbled as he watched Elijah wipe his mouth with refinement before retreating and soon thereafter the girls left as well.

* * *

><p>Klaus heard the doorbell ring and walked over to the front door. As he opened it, Tierry was standing there with an envelope. He handed it to Klaus and then vamp speeded off. Klaus closed the door and opened the envelope. Seconds later Rebekah walked in.<p>

_"What is that?"_ Rebekah asked, while curiously looking at the paper in Klaus' hand as he stared at it in confusion and anger.

Klaus looked at the invitation as it read;

_Annual French Quarter Ball  
>Dear Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah, and Caroline<br>You are invited to The Annual French Quarter Ball on, November 26th, 2014. Attire is formal._

He stared at it trying to figure out what Marcel was planning. He obviously wanted answers, but Marcel was too smart to think that they would just spill all their dirty secrets. Klaus looked up at Rebekah to tell her what was going on.

_"It's an invitation from Marcel. He's invited all of us including Hayley and Caroline to a ball tonight."_ He said a little annoyed, enough that Rebekah noticed. At that moment Elijah walked in having heard the beginning of their conversation.

_"Why would he invite them? He doesn't even know them"_ He said curiously.

_"I think that's why he wants them there. The other day he met Hayley and Caroline. He said something about figuring out what they're hiding. I'm guessing this ball is the perfect opportunity to do so."_ Klaus replied slightly annoyed. He threw the letter ground out of annoyance and was about to make an insult about Marcel, but was interrupted by a voice.

_"Wonderful, I've been needing to get out of the house anyway."_ Hayley said as they all turned to see her standing at the top of the stair case next to Caroline.

When Hayley heard them talking about being invited to a ball she knew that it would be the perfect opportunity to get out of the house she had been held captive in for the past weeks.

_"Yeah, you're definitely not going. Both of you are staying right here" _Klaus demanded, he didn't want to risk either of them getting hurt – especially the one carrying his child.

_"But I wanna go!"_ Hayley whined, not caring that she sounded like a five year old.

_"No! You're going to stay here like a good little wolf and walk around barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Then you're gonna get a nice bowl of ice cream and watch the notebook."_ Klaus said smirking at her in amusement knowing that his comment would annoy her.

_"Um, first of all I'm not a housewife. Second of all, I'm also not a 16 year old fangirl who's obsessed with Ryan Gosling."_ Hayley stated while giving Klaus a glare.

_"Hey! Do not insult Ryan Gosling."_ Caroline exclaimed looking a bit insulted by the way Hayley had just talked about her celebrity crush. Everybody turned to look at her while giving her a weird stare.

_"I agree with Klaus. It's way too dangerous for you to be around our enemies"_ Rebekah told Hayley in a protective manner as she completely ignored Caroline. She could see where Hayley was coming from, and knew that it had be frustrating for her to be on house arrest, but the baby was the main priority.

_"I'm not an invalid. I will have you all protecting me, not that I need it."_ The wolf said as she mumbled the last part.

"_Niklaus, I just have to recommend that Caroline accompanies you to this ball. Not bringing her will only make Marcel more suspicious of us. Furthermore, I do think the young vampire is very capable of taking care of herself. I'll stay behind and watch over Hayley." _Elijah suggested as he straightened his tie.

"_And you don't think he'll be even more suspicious if you aren't there?" _Klaus asked his brother. He had to admit that Elijah had a point but even the thought of Caroline being close to enemy-lines made his heart jump in apprehension.

Caroline could see that Klaus' mind was in conflict and she wanted to make it easier for him;

_"I'll be fine Klaus, don't worry about it." _she assured him. As much as he hated the idea he knew that he didn't have any other choice than to go along with it, besides he would be there making sure that nothing happened to her. He sent Caroline a nod of approval and moved on to his other issue – how to keep Hayley safe without having Elijah watching over her. Thinking it over, Klaus started to realize that there was no other option than to have his brother stay with her, she couldn't be left alone and unprotected. He let out a sigh and rubbed his hand down his face in irritation.

_"How the hell are we supposed to pull this off without alerting Marcel? _He said tiredly.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Caroline's head when she got an idea.

_"Well, I actually gave Bonnie a call since it's getting a little boring being here doing nothing, so she is going to be getting here soon anyway. She can protect Hayley."_ She announced thinking that no one could be a better protector for Hayley than Bonnie.

Klaus knew that the Bennett witch had tried to kill him multiple times, so he wasn't exactly eager to put his child in her hands - practically. _"Not happening. The Bennet which hasn't exactly been in favor of my safety. So, I wouldn't put it past her to go after my child."_ He objected.

_"Bonnie wouldn't do that to an innocent baby."_ Caroline declared..

He wanted to object but he trusted Caroline – knowing that she wouldn't suggest something that would put Hayley in danger even though they didn't get along. Before he could share his thoughts, Hayley interrupted once again...shocker.

_"Or, I could just go with you."_ She said like it was no big deal.

_"No!"_ They all said simultaneously.

_"As much as I don't trust the witch, I trust you less."_ He said growing tired of all the arguing.

_"You're not going Hayley and that's final."_ He added and by the tone he was using Hayley knew that he wouldn't be changing his mind, but she had to try one last time;

_"I don't get it? I can take protect myself just as easily as Caroline, if not better."_ She claimed.

_"Caroline doesn't stir up trouble every chance she sees, she's not pregnant with my child - Also if you haven't been paying attention Marcel will be very suspicious of us if both of you weren't there. And since you are the one who is pregnant you're out of luck. Besides, he already knows that I care about her, but he doesn't know anything of the reason that you are staying here."_ He growled, growing annoyed with the conversation.

_"FINE! But when this baby comes, YOU are changing the diapers."_ She huffed, stomping up the stairs like a five year old who just got scolded by their parents.

_"I wouldn't bet on it!"_ Klaus yelled back, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Caroline sent Klaus a smile of reassurance telling him that everything was going to work out just fine before whooshing into the kitchen grabbing a blood-bag; she emptied it and yet craved more. Being here drained her both physically and mentally because she rarely found time to feed let alone rest, ripping open the second bag she could feel that frigid gust of wind that always came swirling when he sneaked up on someone.<p>

"_I think you'd find that my blood will serve you more satisfaction than that dishwater." _Klaus whispered behind her and offered her his wrist, of course he knew that she would never actually drink from him, it was just a tease.

"_Really?" _she replied before grabbing his wrist and slowly turning around, she knew that he was just trying to tease her and really get under her skin so why couldn't she do the same? She brought his wrist up to her lips almost making contact as she watched his reaction when he thought that she would actually do it.

As much as he wanted to believe that she would actually plunge those impeccable tusks of hers into his skin he knew that she was just bluffing and he decided to call her bluff;

_"Go on..." _he ghostly urged dangerously close to her…

To Caroline's surprise she felt very tempted because she had sampled what he had to offer before - although in deep agony, she couldn't help but wonder how it would taste like now under completely different circumstances. The young vampire fought every bit of famishment she had as she pulled away from his intoxicating scent;

_"Not a good idea" _she mumbled to herself while trying to tranquil her galloping heart.

"_Are you sure? Because it sounds like you are about to need it!" _Klaus teased listening in on Caroline's untamed heartbeat; it sounded like she was about to suffer from a massive stroke and to Klaus' surprise he took great pleasure in it knowing that he had caused that reaction.

As Caroline put distance between them Klaus asked her the question he had came to ask her; _"I was actually wondering if you need anything to wear for the ball?"_ his tone changed from playful to polite and straight forward.

"_I think I've borrowed enough dresses from you Klaus. But thanks."_ Caroline answered as she let a smile appear in surprise over his offer.

"_And here I thought girls could never get enough dresses"_ he said walking over to the refrigerator taking out a blood bag. Everyone knew that Klaus favored warm fresh blood straight from the vein but times had changed; he couldn't bring himself to leave drained bodies around the house where his child was going to be raised. _  
><em>

"_Oh trust me they can't." _Caroline admitted, she was leaning against the kitchen-counter watching The Hybrid force down the bags content.

"_So then what's the problem, love?"_ He asked grimacing at the taste of the blood.

"_I know that if you give me a dress, then I will owe you and I don't know what that could involve"_ she said and started to walk towards the exit.

"_Trust me, seeing you all dressed up in a beautiful dress is payment enough"_ Klaus stated as he whooshed over to Caroline's side and walked into the living-room with her.

"_I have my own dress."_ she shyly told him before taking a few steps backwards.

"_Whatever you say love." _Klaus smiled and tilted his head to glance at the shadow the blonde vampire left behind before flashing away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, that took a while to write. Anyway, I got a review that said the person hadn't watched TVD and realized that ****some of you probably haven't watched The Vampire Diaries. So if you haven't then I am going to explain in a short summary what you need to know for this story to make more since. Anyway, please review and comment what you think of the story. P.S. I saw the stills for episode 2x09 of TO and I can't wait for the episode!**

*****SUMMARY*****

**When Klaus was in Mystic Falls he had very strong feelings for Caroline. He desired her and was very intrigued by her. When he met her we started seeing more glimpses of his humanity and we was that he cared more, but she was dating a werewolf named Tyler and didn't want to be with Klaus, or was afraid to be with him. In season 5 of TVD Klaus and Caroline had sex in the forest, and then went back to New Orleans. Bonnie is Caroline's best friend and she is a witch. She has tried to kill Klaus multiple times and hates him. Caroline hates Hayley because she thought Hayley hooked up with her old boyfriend Tyler, but she didn't. And now they just hate each other**

*****End of summary*****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If any of you haven't watched TVD and forgot about or didn't read my authors note in the last chapter, Bonnie is one of Caroline's best friends. She is a witch. In episode 1x20 of The Originals Klaus mentions her when he said he had made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls… well that witch was Bonnie. She hates Klaus and has tried to kill him multiple times. Also a scene in this chapter involving Caroline and Klaus references back to a TVD scene.**

**Song: _Concrete Angel_ by: Christina Novelli**

* * *

><p><em>"Rebekah hurry up, we don't have all night!" <em>Klaus impatiently yelled to his little sister while sending Elijah a glance of frustration. They had been waiting for the girls for some time and it was beyond their imagination how it was possible to use 5 hours to get ready for a ball. They could hear some ruckus coming from upstairs like someone was looking for something before Rebekah yelled back...

_"Please stop that! The look I am going for takes longer than 10 minutes to prepare." _She felt like a queen as she stood there taking great pride in all the work she had done to look so good, the dress was a midnight blue long chiffon dress with butterfly sleeves, partially embroidered with pearls and stones - high slit at the skirt and in the back a deep v was formed with a belt on the waist…it was perfect.

Klaus wanted to shout back the truth about how much time she actually had been using but Elijah just shook his head as a suggestion not to care about it and it probably wasn't a good idea to interrupt his sister.

To Caroline's great joy, Bonnie arrived earlier that day, the two best friends talked for hours – just catching up and enjoying each other's company, it had after all been a while since they last saw each other and it revealed to Caroline how much she missed Mystic Falls and her friends there. Everyone was actually doing alright and it lit up Caroline's day to the maximum and gave her courage to continue her mission in New Orleans.

Hayley and Bonnie weren't strangers, they had met before but their relationship didn't go any further than that, indifference was the word to be used about how they felt about one another. Bonnie had left Caroline in her room after helping her zipping up the beautiful dress she was wearing and in the hallway she met Hayley and followed her downstairs – they didn't say anything, just looked at each other with empty faces and walked downstairs.

When Klaus laid eyes on the girls coming down the stairs he immediately looked at Bonnie;

_"So, I trust you won't do anything to harm our cause while we are gone." _He said tilting his head in a suspicious way as he took a few steps back, letting the girls walk past him.

"_As much as I hate you Klaus, I will make sure to protect Hay…I mean your canine friend and your growing "love-puppy" when you are gone." _Bonnie snapped back as she turned around to face him, she could feel Hayley's death-glare in the back of her neck but wasn't phased by it.

Klaus only grinned at her, half-laughing as he decided not to comment on her choice of words; _"Good. And do make sure that she doesn't run off on your watch. I would hate to have to kill you for it."_

"_Nice of you to care Klaus. I'm flattered." _She answered and looked over at Elijah standing there monitoring the situation as he was ready to jump in if someone decided to kill somebody else. She looked at her watch wondering why Caroline and Rebekah hadn't come down yet; they should have left 5 minutes ago.

"_Do try not to cause any trouble." _Klaus said to Hayley as he searched her eyes for confirmation that she was going to behave, instead she started to walk past him heading for the living-room as she mumbled...

_"Sure." _Klaus followed her and reached for her arm – holding her back as he said: _"For heaven's sake stop pouting Love. It's for your own good." _Why couldn't she just be thankful that he cared at all, Klaus thought to himself as he waited for an answer.

Hayley peeked into his eyes for a second, she could see that he truly cared for her wellbeing and for that she was glad but the only thing she wanted was to be a part of it herself, instead she had to stay home like some grounded teenager and no one seemed to understand her frustration.

"_I know, I know. It just sucks not being able to help." _She admitted while staring down on the floor hiding the sadness in her eyes from Klaus.

_"Well, you can help by staying home." _Klaus softly told her as he turned to the hallway seeing Bonnie staring at them.

_"I'll try" _Hayley half-promised as she lowered her hand to slightly touch Klaus's but couldn't reach it because he backed up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs…

_"Well it took you long enough." _Klaus teased at the sight of Caroline and Rebekah and what a vision, he couldn't take his eyes off Caroline because she looked absolutely breathtaking. Bonnie smiled at her best friend and wrapped her arms around her when she was within reach, whispering in her ear that she looked amazing and wished her good luck.

"_Rebekah, Caroline shall we?" _Elijah suggested and offered his arm to Rebekah, she accepted and they walked outside to the waiting car. Klaus did as Elijah had done and offered his arm to Caroline and when she shyly took it he couldn't help but whisper his thoughts about her stunning looks close to her ear.

Hayley watched as the car drove away and closed the door, she turned to Bonnie and gave her a questioning look;

_"Sooo…" _she said in a questioning tone like she was asking the witch what they were going to do.

_"Whatever you're thinking...stop." _Bonnie warned as if she suspected some "crashing-the-ball-plan" cooking inside Hayley before frowning her eyebrows at her and marching into the living-room hoping she wouldn't have to talk so much to the pregnant dog….

* * *

><p>They walked into the compound to see lights hanging everywhere, decorations throughout the entire place, music vibrated through the halls and people wearing dresses and suits filled the room. The siblings, along with Caroline stood there stunned at the effort Marcel had put into the ball. Caroline was the first to express her thoughts;<p>

_"Wow. Marcel sure did go all out." _She admitted looking around in amazement.

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at the extravagance of the ball, considering he had learned everything from the siblings, such irony.

_"I wonder where he gets that from." _She sarcastically said glancing over at Klaus who knew exactly what she meant by her comment.

_"Well I did teach him a thing or two but he's not up to my standards quite yet." _Klaus pointed out smiling and it caused Caroline to roll her eyes over his cockiness.

_"Well that's a shocker." _Elijah said, not the tiniest bit shocked that his younger brother would make such a statement. They continued to look around at all the people dancing to the music and talking, until Klaus spoke up at the sight of Marcel;

_"Speak of the devil." _He said as the siblings noticed the vampire walking arrogantly towards them in his suit and tie.

_"Mikealson's…Caroline…Welcome to my home. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves_." He said with a smug smile on his face that certainly didn't slip past the Mikealson's.

_"Thank you for inviting us Marcellus." _Elijah continued when no one said something...

_"Well how could I not invite my favorite family of vampires? Where is your other friend? I was looking forward to getting to know her better." _Marcel asked them when he noticed that the brown-haired girl wasn't there.

_"She wasn't feeling well." _Klaus lied as his hands went down into his pockets. Marcel shot him a curious look but decided not to dig any deeper because he knew they wouldn't spill anything.

_"Well, maybe another time then." _He said trying to hide his curiosity and suspicions towards the girl.

_"Maybe." _Elijah replied, knowing that Marcel was just hiding his eagerness to know the truth. Even though they weren't very close anymore he knew that Marcel wasn't stupid.

_"Enjoy the rest of your evening. I have other guests as well who seeks my company." _Marcel smiled as he backed up and half-bowed before leaving them.

_"Well I'm gonna go get plastered." _Caroline revealed in a sigh as she started to walk over to the bar and soon thereafter the three Originals scattered throughout the ball.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting at the bar as the bartender walked up to her to take her order.<p>

_"Bourbon please." _She said. Before the bartender turned around to get her drink, another voice popped up.

_"I'll have water." _Caroline heard as she turned to see Camille addressing the bartender.

_"Oh, hey Camille, I didn't know you would be here." _The blonde vampire sighed in relief, delighted to see someone normal at the ball full of vampires she didn't know and didn't want to know for that matter.

_"Well I needed a night to just have fun, so here I am." _Camille smiled as she let out a tired sigh.

_"I'm glad you came. It's nice to have someone normal to talk to." _Caroline stated, sharing a chuckle with Camille as the bartender sat their drinks down in front of them. Even though Caroline chose to stay in New Orleans and it was a great city... the Mikaleson's were still very stressful to deal with and she just hoped that Camille wouldn't get caught up in all the drama.

_"It's funny you say that, because back home my friends would always say it's weird talking to me. They said I psychoanalyzed things too much." _She answered laughing.

_"Trust me; you're one of the most normal people I know." _Caroline admitted, wanting to tell Cami in more detail what she meant, but she knew it would only cause more damage than it would do good and that was the one thing she probably should avoid.

_"Are you still having problems with that friend you were helping out?" _Camille asked innocently.

_"I guess that's one way you could put it. I'm trying to help but at the same time I feel like it's useless." _The vampire replied as she took a sip of her bourbon. She couldn't really talk to anyone in New Orleans about it except Camille because she didn't know anybody else… Klaus and his siblings were part of the problem so she couldn't talk to them. Besides, it felt kinda good talking to an "outsider" about it because she didn't know Klaus and the details of all the horrible things he had done, she could give good advice without being too involved.

_"Why would you think that?" _Camille asked considering she knew very little about the situation.

_"Well, he is just so stubborn and sometimes I feel like he's never going to change." _Caroline replied keeping it vague. She was absolutely sure he wouldn't change; one would think that a thousand years would give a person time to reconsider his behavior and choices, but no…not Klaus. Of course, she knew that he had some humanity left because sometimes he cared for his family, but that usually happened if it benefited him in some way. Caroline also knew that he cared for her, he had after all saved her life two times and declared his feelings for her, but how could she be one hundred percent sure that he was telling the truth? Because with Klaus nothing would ever be completely certain. Maybe the baby and Hayley could change things though? Or at least uncover some true feelings in him.

_"Everybody is capable of change; you just have to give it time." _Caroline's new found friend reassured her, while she herself just laughed at the irony. Camille looked at her in confusion, causing Caroline to elaborate a bit more;

_"Oh trust me, he's had time. It feels like a thousand years." _She said while laughing so that Camille wouldn't think that she actually meant a thousand years.

_"Well, if it was a thousand years then I would be concerned." _Camille replied raising her glass, suggesting a toast.

* * *

><p>The only sound you could hear in the plantation house was the sound of a movie Hayley had playing on the television as she sat on the couch next to Bonnie, who was silently reading a book. However, she wasn't actually paying very much attention to the movie... instead she was thinking of an escape plan... she knew that everybody was worried about the baby's safety, but she felt so useless and really wanted to do something to help, even if it meant going against their wishes. She also knew that she would probably get killed for leaving the house but she couldn't just sit around anymore not doing anything, so after a few minutes she came up with a plan... not a very good one, but it was still worth a shot.<p>

_"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" _She asked Bonnie while standing up waiting for a reply…

_"No I'm good, thanks." _Bonnie replied, still engrossed in her book.

_"Ok." _She said as she started to walk towards the kitchen. Once she was in there, she checked to make sure Bonnie wasn't paying any attention and when the coast was clear she opened one of the cabinets very quietly to take out a frying pan. Then, she bumped into something making sure that Bonnie would hear it and hid behind the kitchen door as the witch called out her name.

"Hayley?" Bonnie questioned as she got up from the couch after hearing the ruckus, she started walking towards the kitchen feeling a bit worried that something might have happened but before she could enter Hayley snuck up behind her and whacked her with the frying pan, knocking her unconscious.

She grabbed Bonnie by the legs and dragged her into a room, once the door behind her was shut she put a table up against it so that Bonnie wouldn't get out even though she could probably use magic, but she would be long gone by then so it didn't really matter.

As she walked into Rebekah's room to find something to put on for the ball, she actually felt bad for Bonnie because she knew that Klaus would probably lose it, and no one deserved to feel Klaus's wrath but she needed to get the witch out of the way… she would just have to take the consequences for that later.

She stood there amazed by all the clothes before she noticed the section of ball gowns. Hoping that the blonde original wouldn't be too mad at her for borrowing one of her dresses she grabbed the one that her eyes were drawn to; a long voluminous crimson red fading to pink silk chiffon with a deep v neckline, open back, and crossed draping at the bodice. Once she was ready, she left the house and grabbed a taxi, telling the driver where exactly to take her.

* * *

><p>As Hayley arrived at the compound, she looked around taking in all the lights and decor that accompanied the people. She made her way to the bar to get some water but she felt a hand grab her arm and pulled her away from all the prying eyes. She was met with Rebekah's shocked and angry face and instantly she knew that she was about to receive a lecture from the blonde original, but she didn't want to hear it.<p>

Rebekah was shocked to see Hayley here, especially after all the claims she had made about wanting to protect the baby, but most importantly she knew that Klaus would have a cow if he saw her there so she did what she thought was best and decided to talk to Hayley in private.

_"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be staying home with Bonnie. We told you specifically not to come."_ She yelled with a stern look, one that a mother would give her child after doing something wrong.

Hayley noticed the look and jumped to defend herself before accusations started flying everywhere. She knew that the obvious thing to think was that she was being careless, but she saw it differently. The young wolf thought of it as taking responsibility and not relying on everybody else to save her.

_"Rebekah it's fine okay. I'm fine. Do I look hurt to you?" _She asked gesturing to herself.

Rebekah took notice of her injury free body and slightly relaxed but not even close to fully. Anything could happen at any moment and they needed to be prepared and it sure was harder for Rebekah and her siblings to do that when Hayley was off doing god knows what.

_"No, not yet anyway. AND ARE YOU WEARING MY DRESS?" _Rebekah started to yell after she realized that Hayley was wearing her dress…but she also noticed that it actually looked great on her.

_"Oh yeah, I needed something to wear. You don't mind do you?" _Hayley asked while giving Rebekah an innocent look. She was in enough trouble as it is, so a little bit of ass kissing wouldn't hurt. She needed as many people on her side as possible.

_"You know what; we will talk about the dress later and then we are going on a needed shopping trip for you. But right now I need to get you out of here before Klaus sees you and throws a fit. Or worse, before Marcel sees you." _The Original brought her voice back to a whisper to emphasize her point. Knowing Marcel, he could pop up at the worst possible moment and then there would be a whirlwind of questions that didn't need to be answered.

_"I'm not leaving." _Hayley answered with a determined look on her face, as her protective instincts took over. Deep down it hurt a little bit, to think that the Mikealson's didn't trust her enough to know that she was capable of taking care of her own unborn child, she just had to get her point across to Rebekah in the best way possible, which could be a bit hard considering she wasn't very good with being sentimental, or mainly showing it.

_"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you see we are just trying to protect you and the baby?" _Rebekah stated starting getting frustrated. After millions of times trying to explain it to Hayley, Rebekah just couldn't understand why she wouldn't accept it.

_"That's the problem Rebekah. I am truly thankful for the help but do you know how much it hurts me to know that I can't do anything to help? It sucks feeling so useless. I want to help protect my baby but nobody is letting me. He or she is in danger and I can't do anything to stop it." _She finally admitted after keeping it all inside of her for too long, almost tearing up.

_"You don't get it do you? You are helping this baby more than any of us ever could. You're carrying that child with you every second of every day protecting it from the danger that lurks. You are protecting that baby just by breathing Hayley. If you want to help then you need to take care of yourself too." _Rebekah let a silence fall before continuing…

"_If you get hurt so does the child. And another thing, you aren't just protecting that baby you're helping this family. You are giving Nik something that no other woman can give him in a thousand years… hope, a child to call his own." _Rebekah was starting to grasp how Hayley felt but it didn't change the fact that she was the baby's lifeline and now she could only hope that her words of wisdom would reach out to her.

Hayley stared at Rebekah and realized that she had shed a few tears as the salty water trickled down her cheek. Even though she was right, Rebekah was right too. She could even sense the desperation in her voice as she said those words. Her baby was in fact Rebekah's chance for a family as well; to have that piece of normality she always wanted.

_"I never really thought about it like that." _She admitted while wiping the tears away and putting one of her hands on her almost flat stomach.

_"Well don't get used to this. And if you tell anyone I went all sentimental then I will fully deny it." _Rebekah warned turning back into her normal self, pushing her feelings back into her shell.

_"Don't worry I won't… if you let me stay and get some answers..._" Hayley answered starting compromising and truthfully Rebekah didn't expect anything less from the girl…

_"And how do you expect to do that? If you tell anyone about your family or anything for that matter you might not make it out of here alive." _She argued as she crossed her arms in an intimidating stance.

_"You're right. But at least let me get some water, we wouldn't want the baby to get dehydrated now would we?" _Hayley pleaded, all the talking had made her mouth extremely dry so she really needed some water to quench it before heading back to the plantation house, staying home didn't seem so pointless anymore and she was very thankful for the common ground she and Rebekah had found.

_"I'm gonna regret this, but fine. Just make sure to not draw attention to yourself, especially not from Klaus or Marcel." _Rebekah warned as she checked to make sure the coast was clear for either of the two vampires, when she was confident that it was safe she opened the door for Hayley and led the way.

_"Don't worry." _Hayley confirmed in a whispery tone as she snuck in between the crowd heading to the bar - leaving Rebekah behind.

* * *

><p>Caroline was standing on the sideline completely mesmerized by the beautiful glittering gowns the women of the ball was wearing and how their plus ones were sweeping them over the dance floor in perfection. Her mind traveled back to the senior prom back in Mystic Falls when she had asked Klaus for a dress - she had felt so alone that night and she couldn't stop that same feeling of loneliness from surfacing this night as well. Everyone was so preoccupied with making sure that no one was plotting or figuring out something that they didn't have time to enjoy themselves… such a pity really because every surrounding was utterly beautiful and the atmosphere was so light and pure – well at least for anyone who was unaware of what the shadows kept hidden.<p>

She was wearing a sleeveless haute couture royal blue evening gown with chiffon pleated appliqués, the neckline was scooped. The sleeves were off the shoulder and the dress was floor length. The chest design showed embroidery flowers and the waist was fitted with a sash wrapped around it with the flowers coming out from under it. The bottom of the dress flowed out creating that seamless wavy trail which made Caroline aviate when she walked over the floor.

Some couples left and new ones entered the dance-floor when the music shifted, the melody caught Caroline's attention; beautiful sounds from a piano filled her lonesome heart and the soloists silky-smooth voice pulled her in like a siren-call, it was the perfect slow-song;

_"Let me breathe you in and breathe the words in your mouth_  
><em>Inside you're shivering, the silence shouts so loud<em>  
><em>I just want to, I just want to stay around<em>  
><em>While my heart beats, I promise I won't let you down"<em>

"_Would you like to dance, love?" _Klaus hoarsely asked into Caroline's ear when he showed up behind her, he had noticed her standing there all by herself looking breathtaking and he just had to ask her to dance.

The sound of his voice made her jump a little, she was so lost in the song that her guard was completely down. She turned around and saw Klaus' eyes widening again, just like they did when he first laid eyes on her that evening, he had whispered to her that she looked stunning when they left the plantation house and she couldn't deny that his statement sent butterflies through her entire being. When she didn't answer him right away he continued;

_"Come on, it's just one dance. I don't bite…much."_

"_Yeah, wouldn't want to waste this beautiful song." _She said and let Klaus lead her out on the dance-floor.

_"If you keep building these walls_  
><em>Brick by brick, tower so tall<em>  
><em>Soon I won't see you at all<em>  
><em>Till the concrete angel falls<em>  
><em>I knew who you were from the start<em>  
><em>But now I don't know who you are<em>  
><em>Soon there'll be nothing at all<em>  
><em>Till the concrete angel falls"<em>

"_Are you enjoying yourself?" _Klaus questioned the blonde vampire, she looked miles away and he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"_Um, yeah sure…I guess. It's weird not having anyone I know to talk to." _Caroline sighed looking into his piercing blue orbs as they swayed to the music; It's rhythm and words combined them as one. Klaus pulled Caroline closer and she felt unusually safe in his arms, maybe it was because of his firm and confident grip around her.

"_I beg to differ sweetheart, I'm here…you know me." _Klaus replied teasingly and reassuringly and when she didn't answer him he just smiled before stopping to straighten their posture and changing directions; finding that movement that suited the song best.

_"If I'm somewhere else, it doesn't mean that I don't see_  
><em>That you don't trust yourself, that's why you don't trust me<em>  
><em>It makes me crazy<em>  
><em>When you're crazy, you don't speak<em>  
><em>You think you know me, but what you know is just skin deep"<em>

She was acting so different, never had he seen her looking so vulnerable and melancholy. Caroline was known for her exuberant and feisty way of being, full of light as he liked to put it but now she just looked so…drained. Just the mere thought of her being affected by his burdens that way made his immortal hybrid-heart clinch, but instead of digging into her sorrows he decided to use a different approach to lighten her up, at least for now because he didn't want to ruin the moment they were sharing, he would ask her about her worries some other time.

_"If you keep building these walls_  
><em>Brick by brick, tower so tall<em>  
><em>Soon I won't see you at all<em>  
><em>Till the concrete angel falls<em>  
><em>I knew who you were from the start<em>  
><em>But now I don't know who you are<em>  
><em>Soon there'll be nothing at all<em>  
><em>Till the concrete angel falls"<em>

_"Is there anything I can do to make your night more pleasant?" _He said as he slightly caressed the small of her back with his fingertips.

"_I know where you're going with this Klaus, and the answer is no." _The combination of his question and touch captured her attentiveness and it wasn't something she didn't expect coming from him.

"_I was just going to ask if you wanted something to drink." _Klaus laughed before twirling her around following the melody's pace. When she reentered his embrace, feeling their bodies colliding together in warmth she looked to the side and then up at him before answering;

_"Define drink! Because with you I can never really know what I'll get." _Her comment made her smile.

Finally a smile Klaus thought and shot back smirking; _"You underestimate me, love. But hey, if that's what you want it can certainly be arranged."_

"_Please, don't flatter yourself." _She said as an instant reflex to his somewhat vague suggestion (as if she wouldn't understand what he meant by it) and decided to add;

_"You know, sometimes you can sort of pass as a gentleman but..." _She didn't have time to finish the sentence before he interrupted her with his huge self-pride;

"_And there it is." _He said.

"_Don't let it get to your ego." _Caroline warned regretting giving him an almost compliment because he always sucked it in, reveling in it for days, weeks even – never letting it go.

_"A little too late, sweetheart." _He replied in amusement.

She stopped for a second to fully get his attention and to let him know that she didn't want _that _kind of dance as she begged of him;_"Can we just dance, Klaus?"_

"_By all means" _He agreed and guided her over the floor in silence one last time as the song started to fade out, her head laid at rest against his chest – listening in on his beating dead heart; whishing that every night could be like this, because now and then she actually found that being with him was as easy as breathing…but every time she caught herself thinking in that direction she was proven wrong by the never-ending fermentation that constantly unfolded around him;

_"I have to go attend to something." _He half-hissed revealing that something was wrong.

He heard Caroline ask what was wrong but his anger cloaked him, at first he thought that his eyes were cheated by some spell but when he zoomed in on the girl being pulled aside by none other than Marcel himself he knew that is was Hayley and the only explanation he managed to leave Caroline with was;

_"Hayley!" _Before vamp-speeding into thin air….

* * *

><p>After quenching her thirst in a hurry Hayley decided it was about time to get back to the plantation house, Rebekah's words of wisdom clung to her and clarified her mind – this need to join in on the action had to stop because even though she could take care of herself she would never forgive herself if something actually were to happen, the little life growing inside of her was everything and that meant she had to stop taking risks. She made herself as small as she could and tip toed through the crowd of people, her only hope was that nobody else noticed her. Just when she reached the gates that would lead her to safety someone grabbed her from behind, it all happened so fast that she didn't have time to react let alone see who the abductor was. Her vision was kinda blurry after being whooshed from one place to another so she needed some seconds adjusting her eyesight to the new surroundings.<p>

The light was dimmed and as she scanned the room she saw someone walking slowly towards her, the persons silhouette unmasked his identity, Marcel…

"_I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them honestly." _He said absorbing her free will. He approached her like a sire; his dominant body language caged her like the prisoner she had become.

"_You're going to ask me some questions, and I will answer them honestly." _She replied entranced, not able to move.

"_Who are you?" _he questioned as his pupils dilated once again.

"_Hayley Marshall." S_he answered.

"_What are you doing here in New Orleans?"_

"_I'm looking for my family." _She honestly said wanting to move one of her hands to her stomach, and hold it there as a protection device for her baby.

"_How do you know Klaus?" _Marcel asked and began backing her up in a corner. He could taste victory and it felt so good, finally he was getting the answers he wanted so badly.

"_We met in Mystic Falls." _She didn't have any control of it, the truth pulled out of her despite the frantic attempts to keep it covered up.

"_Why is he so interested in you?" _He said and put both of his hands on each side of her face on the wall behind her – sealing the compulsion to it's maximum because this was the "million-dollar question".

"_Because I'm p…" _Hayley started to say when she was distracted by the sound of someone trying to open the door. The compulsion lifted as Marcel turned to double-check that he had locked the door and then focused back on her, ignoring that someone wanted in. He asked the question again;_"Why is Klaus interested in you?"_

Hayley didn't have time to reply because when the door didn't open at the first attempt to open it the person on the other side smashed it down.

Klaus entered the room in complete shock as to what he saw; anger consumed him and forced him to flash over to Marcel and rip him away from Hayley. Fury boiled inside him as he realized what had been going on; it didn't take a rocket-scientist to understand that Marcel was compelling Hayley. Trying not to focus on the desire to rip Marcel's insides out Klaus looked at Hayley: frustrated and hurt by the fact that she had disobeyed him and put herself and their child in danger – he shook his head in disappointment her way before grabbing Marcel, dragging him up from the floor and pushed him against the wall and placed his hands around his neck in a choke-hold._"Now then, Marcellus...give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your tedious little life right now." _Klaus hissed and tightened his grip.

_"Come on man, I wouldn't have hurt her." _Marcel managed to reply in between battling for his breath…

"_Somehow I find that hard to believe. You know, I never would've expected you to sink this low, hounding a young innocent girl to get information on me? You don't dare ask me yourself mate?" _Klaus growled, still holding his ground.

"_What can I say? You taught me well." _Marcel challenged before letting his vampire-features take hold, if this was the end he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Klaus smirked because Marcel was right about one thing, he had taught him well; never back down and to stand up for himself…unfortunately for Marcel he was picking a fight with the wrong kind of supernatural being. In just a split second Klaus was ready to sink his teeth into Marcel's neck; giving him exactly what he deserved when the sound of Hayley's voice stopped him;

_"Klaus please don't do this, can't we just leave?" _She pleaded and took a step forward hoping he would listen to her. Blood didn't need to be spilled over her stupidity and she wanted to explain herself before unnecessary sacrifices were made.

Klaus' hesitation when hearing Hayley's plea gave Marcel the opportunity to break free of Klaus' grasp and in a bat of an eye he was gone._"You know I can actually understand why Marcel saw you as a great opportunity to diminish his infatuation on why I am back in town and in company of you and Caroline, but what I can't seem to comprehend is why you came when I specifically told you not to." _Klaus yelled as he walked restlessly back and forth in front of Hayley.

She wanted to explain why she'd come and what she was feeling but Klaus' unstable mood frightened her, of course she fully understood why he was angry (how could she not?) but she was afraid that her words of honesty would agitate him even more…_"I….um…I don't…I'm sorry." _she stuttered while looking down on her feet, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

He could see that she was struggling to get the words out and somehow he felt bad for her despite his anger because gradually he had began to understand how difficult this "mess" had to be for her, having people telling you what to do, what do say, how to act – he sure as hell wouldn't have tolerated it so why should she? But the ramifications of one wrong move could be catastrophic in this case and it was about time that she accepted that no matter how bad it sucked.

"_Hayley…you need to understand that your safety means everything to me." _Klaus admitted while closing the distance between them to tilt her head up so that he could make eye contact. She was actually taken aback by his softened touch considering what had happened so she let her eyes meet his and instantly she felt something strange stirring up inside, dizziness made it's way through her and this familiar feeling of something being towed out of her made her realize that Klaus was actually trying to compel her….why the hell would he do that after he'd almost killed Marcel for doing the exact same thing? But most importantly, how was it possible that she could sense it when he did? And why didn't she when Marcel compelled her?

Hayley couldn't think clearly, there were so many thoughts coursing through her, so many questions – she reacted the only way she knew how; lashing out at Klaus almost bursting up in flames because he had made an attempt to compel her and by doing so she rejected his compulsion and at the same time "letting the cat out of the bag"; Klaus would figure out that there was something wrong with his vampire-trickery._"What the hell are you doing?" S_he screamed so angry that she felt tears building up.

Hayley would never be completely honest with him about what she had told Marcel in fear of his reaction to it Klaus thought to himself as he decided to compel her into telling the truth. He didn't want to do it, especially not after Marcel had forced himself upon her but desperate times called for desperate measures, besides he would apologize to her and when all of this was over they would probably laugh about it. Their eyes met, Klaus unleashed his ability to control her and was about to ask her what she'd told Marcel when instead of caving she did the exact opposite…she snapped, screaming; _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Klaus was beyond shocked and couldn't even move, how was it possible that she wasn't spilling her guts to him right now? There must have been a mistake, maybe he wasn't focused enough…what the hell was going on? Frustration got to him and caused him to let go of his better judgment as he brutally forced himself upon Hayley's nervous and shaking frame; going in for another try… Nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The mid-season finale of The Originals was amazinggggggg. The family bonding was my favorite part. It was nice to see them act like siblings and like there is nothing wrong. It was nice to see them happy. I am soooo happy we got to see Rebekah again. There were many twits and turns which I loved. I am so excited for the episode next week. I miss my show :(**

**Oh, and the song used in tis chapter is _Concrete Angel_ by: Christina Novellie**

**Anyways, back to the story…hehehe. So, Incase you forgot what I told you all about Bonnie in the last chapter, or didn't read my note at the top…Bonnie is one of Caroline's best friends. She is a witch. In episode 1x20 of The Originals Klaus mentions her when he said he had made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls… well that witch was Bonnie. She hates Klaus and has tried to kill him multiple times.**

**Also, I know we take a while to update but to be honest it is truly hard to get a story done in a few days when you are writing it with someone who is on the other side of the world. VampireSusieQ who I am writing this with sent me a message and it got me thinking about how hard it must be to find time for the story: **

**_I want to explain something to you , just to make sure that you truly understand why it takes me a while to work with a chapter because honestly I feel very bad for taking so long… I like to think that I write English pretty good, but I have to make sure that the words I write are properly spelled and that I have used the correct words for the various sentences and in addition to that I have to variate my use of words so that I don't repeat one word like 20 times in one paragraph… also the text needs to have good flow and sentence structure and all of these things take a while when English isn't my first language…sometimes I have to google things, look words up in a dictionary…yeah stuff like that, also I have less time to do it than you for example since I have a full-time job and a family to care for, you understand? So, if you ever get annoyed that things are taking too long…just try to remember what I have written to you:) and thank you for your patience:) _**

**I just thought you all should know that we honestly do care about this story, but we don't have very much time for it. Right as soon as we publish each chapter we start working on the next so please don't think that we neglect the story. And what she said is true, I don't do anything all day because I don't have anything. She truly is a busy person so I hope you understand that we both are invested in this story, but sometimes we just can't get an update every few days.**

**We kinda focused on the whole compulsion twist in the end of this chapter and will dig deeper into it next chapter.**

**I got a review from the guest: LoveForHayley saying that I was making Hayley too bitchy, so I tried to tone that down a bit and make her more compassionate because I don't want her to be OOC.**

**In case some of you are confused, this is a love triangle between Klaus-Hayley-Caroline, because someone asked if it was a Klaroline story or Klayley.**

**We kinda focused on the whole compulsion twist in the end of this chapter and will dig deeper into it next chapter.**

**I have also been asked if Klaroline or Klayley will be endgame, and I will finally answer… it's a surprise so you're gonna have to wait, read, and then find out! Love Ya'll**

**And also a big thank you to my co-write vampiresusieQ, I wouldn't be able to do this with out you. I love you all, and please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No this is not an update but I really want to explain to you how this is going to carry on. Tonight I am finishing writing chapter 8 and will most likely have it posted tomorrow, think of it as an Easter gift. So... We have decided that once we post the next chapter we are going to start and complete the next five chapters and will not be posting them once we finish. When we finish all five then we will post one each week and during those five weeks we are posting them we will be working on the next chapters. The reason for this is so you don't have to wait as long for the updates and we think this will help get us flowing again.**

**I kinda lost my inspiration for everything after I didn't get accepeted to the only high school I applied for and the one I now have to go to next year is really bad and known for gangs, stabbings, and fights. But we are trying to get me into another high school for next year. **

**Anyways, the five chapters will mostly likely take about 1-2 months to write at the most but when they are done we will try to have updates weekly. So hopefully that will make up for everything.**

**Oh and over Spring break I got to go to a VD Convention and met some of the cast so if ya'll have any question feel free to ask.**

**Thank you!**

**-Kimberly and Stine**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"_Not so fast. Don't think I forgot about what just happened back there. We both know something didn't go as it was supposed to." _Klaus hissed in her face and it sure sounded like an accusation to Hayley, as if she was the one to blame. She opened her mouth to protest but he beat her to it…continuing his rant.

"_You almost spilled out little secret to Marcellus and correct me if I am wrong here…you __**chose **__not to do the same with me when I tried to get the truth out of you. How is that possible? What did you do? Have you been playing with the Bennet witch?" _He roared, so angry that his eyes turned yellow. Who did she think she was? Did she think that just because she was carrying his child she could do whatever she wanted? Feel free to plot against him? Degrade him of his power? The hell she would.

At first she didn't answer, mainly just to provoke him. If he seriously thought that acting like a freaking crazy person was going to give him the answers he was looking for (not that she even had them) she would most definitely prove him wrong, he wasn't the only one who could fess up a temper.

"_Are you insane?" _The mother-to-be yelled right back at him, starting to get just as angry as he was. Actually, if there had been a way for her to prevent him from compelling her or for anyone to compel her, she probably would have taken it. But the fact was that she hadn't thought she needed to when it came to him, why would he feel a need to compel her anyway? She hadn't been anything but honest with him.

"_You would do wise to speak the truth little wolf."_ Klaus warned as he pointed a finger at her, like she was a little girl getting a lecture.

"_That supposed to be a threat? What – I'm supposed to be afraid of you? For your information I haven't done anything. It's not my fault your old age is finally catching up to you, I mean…what other reason could it be?" _Of course she knew that her statement was nothing but rubbish, but she wanted to mock him the same way he mocked her – and boy was it working.

One of his hands flew up and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her harshly closer. She could sense that he wasn't using full force; at the realization of what he was doing he eased his hold. She eyed his hand around her shirt…

_"Do not tempt me!" _he said before releasing her; referring to the fact that he was capable of taking it further, well at least that was what he wanted her to believe. She had to fear him.

Hayley sighed disappointedly in his direction while straightening her shirt. Even though she really didn't want to back down, her health advised her otherwise; she was exhausted. _"I honestly don't know Klaus. And right know, I honestly don't care." _she truthfully spoke as she put some strands of hair behind her ear.

"_Well, we __**are**__ figuring it out." _Klaus said in a demanding tone, pacing back and forth like a mad man. He stopped at the sound of her voice. If something actually was wrong with his compulsion ability, fixing it had to be their top priority.

"_Why? So you can compel me?_" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"_I'll compel as I see fit Love!_" He simply said, because that was the truth. He was king, he was the Original Hybrid, he was indestructible and if he wanted to rip into someone's throat or compel them he'd do it, he didn't need anyone's approval.

"_I can't believe you tried to compel me. No wait, I can since we are talking about you. You could have just asked me you prick."_ Hayley half-yelled, starting to get worked up again. She partly blamed it on the hormones.

Klaus hurried over to her and put his index finger over her mouth: _"Lower your voice, god forbid anyone finds out about this."_ he said as he turned his head slightly to check if anyone was standing behind them.

It was always about him, as long as everything regarding him was the main topic he didn't give a shit about anyone else and that too was really starting to piss her off. _"I am so sorry, for being angry when you tried to literally control me, again."_ She said sarcastically with furrowed eyebrows.

Klaus was about to answer her when he heard footsteps closing in on them, the heartbeat belonged not to a vampire but a human…of course.

"_Oh great. If it isn't the incompetent witch."_ Klaus stated sounding disgusted by her presence.

"_Be careful Klaus, wouldn't want me to tell people that the "oh powerful Klaus" isn't as powerful as he claims to be. But if you actually treated me with some respect I might have been tempted to tell you why you can't compel her" _Bonnie surprisingly said as she pointed at Hayley, she could see Klaus' eyes widening at her revelation. And it didn't take more than a second before he was standing right in front of her, demanding to know the truth.

"_As you may know I'm not exactly known for my good behavior. So, tell me and maybe I'll let you live another ten seconds." _He snarled into her ear, if there was one thing he didn't need right now, it was more rudeness and testing of his patience.

-She glared him straight in the eyes, brown meeting blue. She wasn't the one bit faced by what he had just said, mainly because she could have his blood boiling before he could even lift a finger at her._ "I am five seconds away from compelling it out of you."_ Klaus hissed, almost losing it.

Bonnie laughed, oh how the mighty had fallen. _"I don't know, that threat doesn't sound pretty promising since you are having problems in that department." _She teased, knowing it would only anger him more.

"_Just spit it out."_ He sighed while closing his eyes in frustration; he was growing weary of this nonsense.

"_I think, that due to her carrying your child and the child being part of you, who can't be compelled, the baby can't be compelled either. And since Hayley is now sharing the same blood as the child you can't compel her either." _Bonnie finally revealed as she poured herself a glass of water from where the bourbon was standing.

Klaus had to laugh; a simple baby was powerful enough to make him weak? God, the irony behind it. _"This day just keeps getting better and better."_ He sarcastically said as he rubbed his head, still not sure the witch was telling the truth, but then again, why would she lie about something like that?

"_Cheer up sour puss. I couldn't be more happy."_ Hayley said, looking at Klaus while smiling from ear to ear, it was the best news she had gotten for days.

"_Shocking."_ Was the only thing he managed to say before pushing Bonnie away from his "bar", he was in desperate need for a drink. The information he had gotten had surly given him a migraine.

* * *

><p>After Klaus finished yelling at Hayley and Bonnie had revealed her new found information, the witch tried to sneak away out of the kitchen, but before she could Klaus noticed her try for an escape and vamp speeded in front of her. She flinched back, although not very surprised.<p>

_"You're not going anywhere you incompetent witch!"_ He sneered in her face, as his anger boiled back, still not forgetting that she let Hayley get away.

Bonnie steps away from him looking a bit nervous even though she could probably get away from him with a snap of her powerful fingers.

_"Oh you didn't think I would forget running into a pregnant werewolf with an attitude, and a tendency to not follow orders. You should know her, considering it was your job to make sure she stayed here. But that didn't happen did it?"_ He stated, basically yelling at the end.

Hayley felt a bit bad watching her take the blame for her escape but didn't have the energy to argue with Klaus anymore, plus she knew Bonnie could probably take care of herself. Hayley did question why it was so easy to distract her though, she expected more from a Bennett witch.

_"I'm sorry but there wasn't much I could do."_ Bonnie said with determination and trying not to let Klaus beat her down.

"_Says the witch that stopped my heart and almost killed me – More than one time if I might add."_ He stated in disbelief.

Hayley chuckled behind him at how weak he sounded, but immediately stopped when he turned and sent a glare her way, but couldn't help the remark that left her lips.

_"It sounds more like she is the invincible hybrid."_ She muttered under her breath not taking away the glare on Klaus's face.

_"It's not exactly like I could hurt her Klaus, she is pregnant. What did you want me to do? Drug her?"_ She asked in confusion.

_"No, but maybe you could have put a spell on the house, something to keep her from leaving!"_ He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

_"I was a bit distracted with something else at the time."_ She admitted shyly.

_"And what might that have been?"_ He asked, not knowing what could possibly be more important than protecting Hayley and his unborn child.

Bonnie of course was not yet ready to tell Klaus and the others her real reason for being in New Orleans even though it truly did affect them. The truth was that when Hayley was planning her escape, she was engrossed in a book about witchcraft and taking down the other side. Before Bonnie came to New Orleans she had found out that the New Orleans witches were planning to destroy the other side.

As a matter of fact she really didn't care, but people she _did _care about were on the other side along with people her friends cared about.

While she was thinking Klaus had waited enough for an answer and grew impatient. He immediately started advancing towards her. Hayley saw it and went to stop Klaus, breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts. Even though Hayley didn't particularly care about Bonnie, it wasn't really her fault. Hayley knew that she was the one who smacked her with a pan so Bonnie couldn't really do anything.

_"Stop it Klaus! I am the one who tricked her and knocked her out. If you wanna blame someone, blame me."_ She told him trying to calm him down.

"_Marcel was this close to finding out about that baby. If I hadn't walked in when I did, you and my child would be dead right now."_ He seethed, with anger. Hayley had to bite back a remark, and let out a sigh.

_"I know. and I am thankful that we are alive, but don't blame Bonnie." _She said nodding toward the Bennett witch as Bonnie walked back upstairs knowing that Hayley just got her out of the mess.

* * *

><p>After everyone had gone upstairs Hayley turned to Klaus seeing the agitation smeared across his face.<p>

_"You shouldn't have gone off on her like that. She doesn't deserve it."_ She said in a calm tone, feeling more tired. She just wanted to go to sleep, but seeing the annoyance on Klaus's face she knew that wasn't going to happen.

_"I wouldn't have needed to if you had stayed home like you were supposed to."_ He snarled clenching his fists.

Hayley was getting tired of Klaus acting like she was his property and he got to control everything she did. It was exhausting and especially annoying to Hayley, who didn't like being controlled which reminded her of a time in Mystic Falls when he was being his usual self and she told him, _"I would rather die than end up as one of your sired little bitches."_

_"I am not some pregnant housewife Klaus!"_ She whispered in a harsh tone trying not to yell.

Klaus chuckled a vicious laugh but that only furthered Hayley's annoyance and anger at his lack of care towards her lessoning patience.

_"Obviously, if you were then you would have actually stayed home, like you were told to do."_ He said flickering his gaze at her stomach silently telling her the base of his concern and why he was reacting like he was. There was the baby... and of course the fact that he was a controlling Hybrid. Hayley's eyes softened and put her hand on her stomach as a sign to him that she knew what he was getting at.

_"I get where you are coming from Klaus, but I can't just sit at home for nine months. There are things that will need to be done that you can't do alone. We need baby clothes, stuff for a nursery, me looking for my family. Taking down Marcel isn't the only thing that needs to be dealt with. I know you want me to stay safe, and I get that now, but that doesn't mean you can turn me into a robot that you boss around."_ She said, remembering her and Rebekah's discussion and that Klaus is worried too and he has a right to be.

Klaus looked at her surprised in her reaction.

_"And where did this change of heart come from?"_ He asked indulging in his curiosity.

Not wanting to reveal to him her and Rebekah's moment of vulnerability too much she kept it short and simple trying not too give too much detail.

_"I, um… I talked to Rebekah at the ball, and she kinda helped me understand where you are all coming from."_ She mumbled hating the fact that she was announcing her sudden trust towards the blonde original.

_"Well remind me to thank her. But knowing you I don't expect you to just back down…"_ He said skeptically. She smiled at how obvious her personality and stubbornness shined through and chuckled with a nod.

_"I am not going to go jump off a bridge if that is what you mean. I will definitely listen more, but if someone tries to attack me I am not just gonna stand there."_ She said in a 'duh' tone.

_"I would expect nothing less, little wolf."_ He said smirking in admiration. She nodded and looked around realizing that she should probably get to bed before someone decides to lecture her…again.

_"Well..." _she said as her hands clapped slightly together. She let a silence fall, then sighing in a way that caught Klaus' attention. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he waited for her to say what it was she wanted to say. She felt a need to give him something as a token for the new-found understanding between them. A smile, anything… but nothing came natural, with Klaus nothing ever really did actually.

_"Yes?"_ Klaus said in a questionable tone, impatiently waiting for her to voice her thoughts, instead she turned around, stalking for the stairs as she mumbled "I guess it's time for me to head upstairs." He watched as she tiptoed as light as a feather up the steps that would lead her to her bed-room and he couldn't hold back a small chuckle as he realized that the girl was an enigma he couldn't decipher. When he thought he had her figured out, she proved him wrong by doing something or saying something that left him with more begging questions.

Another challenge, perfect. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down in one of the oversized fluffy chairs that were positioned in the living-room. He downed the drink fast and hard, leaning forward as he finished it – relaxing his elbows on his knees. The sound of nothing went straight through him and it felt good.

* * *

><p>The next day Rebekah entered Hayley's room to find her sitting on her bed looking at her laptop screen. Hayley looked up at Rebekah as she came into the room.<p>

_"Get up and get dressed. We are going shopping and I will not take no for an answer."_ She said in a very bossy manner that wasn't very shocking.

_"I know you haven't known me very long, but I'm not the shop till you drop type of girl."_ Hayley said in disgust. Just the thought of shopping made her want to go crawl up and sleep. She never understood how girls found it so fun. Is taking clothing pieces one after the other on and off really that entertaining?

_"Yeah, well soon it's going to look like you are the type of girl that wears a size too small so we are going shopping, before my niece decides to make herself known and you start growing a bump." _She said as she walked into Hayley's closet and grabbed some clothes that she deemed suitable for her to wear shopping. Ignoring Hayley's groans.

_"Can't you just go without me. I am sure you will have enough fun for the both of us."_ She said with her fingers crossed.

_"No! We are going to have a girls day out. The five of us need to get away from my annoying brothers for a day."_ Rebekah exclaimed handing the clothes to Hayley who looked at her in confusion.

_"What do you mean by five?"_ She asked rethinking her math skills.

_"Well I thought that since Bonnie and Caroline are going to be here for a while that instead of bickering we might as well try to get a long."_ She said in a hopeful tone.

Hayley stared at her as if she had grown three heads. This was like thinking Edward and Jacob in Twilight would ever truly be friends…hahaha yeah, not gonna happen.

_"You seriously think thats going to work out? You and your siblings have been together for a thousand years and still fight your asses off."_ The werewolf pointed out as Rebekah pulled her off the bed.

_"That is completely different. We are siblings, fighting comes with the territory."_ She pointed out still pushing Hayley towards the bathroom to get ready.

_"Fine, but don't have high expectations. And who is the fifth person?"_ She said part way through closing the bathroom door to get ready.

It was now Rebekah's turn to look at Hayley as if she was crazy.

_"The baby, duh!"_ She said walking out of her bedroom.

_"Right…"_ Hayley mumbled closing the door fully and getting ready as Rebekah waited for her.

* * *

><p>Sophie walked into the crypt to find Agnes and Bastiana talking about the harvest and their plan.<p>

_"Have you spoken to Klaus lately?"_ Agnes asked her as her conversation with the other elder ended.

_"I haven't found a good time to yet." _She said as she let out a sigh, hoping the witches wouldn't keep bothering her about would talk to him when she needed to.

_"We need you to as soon as possible. We don't have unlimited time. We need to find Davina and take down Marcel as soon as possible."_ Anges told Sophie, losing her patience.

Their plan needed to start moving faster, especially since the harvest needed to be completed soon or their magic would fade away.

_"You don't think I know that? I will do whatever it takes to get Monique back."_ She angrily told her. She was tired of people questioning her and doubting her. She may not believe in all the witchy juju but she did need to bring Monique back and nothing would stop her.

"_You do realize that at the end of the day that may include dying yourself?"_ Bastiana questioned her.

_"I know that. I wouldn't have put myself in this position if I wasn't prepared." _Sophie told her getting annoyed that they still weren't fully trusting her.

_"Good. And don't forget that after we do complete the harvest, we will still need to complete our second part of the plan. It will require discretion and lots of power. Most likely the entire coven and some of you may not be strong enough to survive it."_ Agnes whispered to Sophie even though nobody was around except the witches.

_"I promise that I am prepared, as long as I get Monique back."_ She replied before she walked off to go talk to Klaus.

* * *

><p>Once Hayley had finished getting ready for the trip to the mall, she and Rebekah went into Caroline's room where she and Bonnie were sitting on the bed talking. Rebekah, being the immortal she was, cut right to the point;<p>

_"So us girls are going to go on a shopping trip. We will all get get along and remember that if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all."_ She said hoping nobody would argue because it would only waste time and get them nowhere.

_"I'd rather not."_ Bonnie said trying to back out of the room but Hayley wouldn't let her.

_"Well you are, because if I can't get out of it then you can't either. I'm sure you are used to it by now since you're friends with Caroline."_ She said giving the blonde vampire a glance.

"_I would be offended but it's true."_ Caroline said with a shrug, making Rebekah smile at the progress they were already making.

_"See, we're already making progress."_ She said, enthusiastically expressing her thoughts.

_"Can't we do something other than shopping?" _Bonnie asked Rebekah with a groan.

_"No. Hayley will be showing a little bump soon and I don't want the mother of my niece to be dressed in clothes that are tearing at the seams." _Rebekah said, making Hayley roll her eyes at her being over dramatic.

_"How is that our problem?"_ Bonnie asked, clearly annoyed and confused.

_"Well we are going to do something together, it might as well be productive." _She said pushing the three girls to the door of Caroline's bedroom. Caroline grabbed her purse obviously not as annoyed as Bonnie and Hayley.

_"I guess it doesn't sound too bad. Plus Hayley will most likely need our help."_ She said shooting Hayley a fake smile, which Hayley happily returned.

_"Gee, thanks."_ She bit out sarcastically.

_"Great! Bonnie grab your purse and then the five of us will be on our way."_ She cheered as the girls once again looked at her in confusion, except for Hayley.

_"Five?"_ Bonnie and Caroline simultaneously asked.

_"The baby…"_ Rebekah said with a sigh, not knowing why everyone seems to keep forgetting.

_"Right!"_ They both said in remembrance.

* * *

><p>Soon Sophie arrived at the plantation house, and rang the door bell. Klaus walked to the door wondering who it could be and opened it to reveal Sophie.<p>

_"What do you want?" _He asks her in irritation due to the fact that she interrupted his plotting.

_"To talk to you about our deal." _She said as he opened the door for her to come inside.

_"This again? If you don't want me to kill Marcel already, then what more do you expect me to do. If you haven't noticed already I don't particularly favor play dates, my talents are more on the side of murder." _He said walking her to the living room pointing to the couch for her to sit down as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

_"Like I said before, we need to get control back from him." _He rolled her eyes at her repetition. Of course that was the point, the question on his mind was how. He already had plenty ideas but most of them involved murder, and the witches wouldn't be the ones taking back control.

_"And tell me again why I would want that?" _He asked questioning his own reasoning again.

_"Because I am still linked to Hayley, who is carrying your child." _She pointed out for what felt like the billionth time. Klaus groaned as he remembered his reasoning again.

_"She is always causing me problems." _He mumbled under his breath, but it was loud enough that Sophie was able to hear it.

_"Well if I recall it takes two to tango." _She replied jokingly, although Klaus didn't seem very amused.

_"I am not a child, I know what sex is. I happen to be very experienced in that department also. Now stop testing my patience and get on with it." He snarled, losing his patience._

_"Well… Marcel has a secret weapon that helps him know when we do magic. We need you to figure out what that is. He somewhat trusts you and if you stay on his good side he may tell you, or you can get close enough to find out." _She said, expressing her thoughts and ideas. Klaus sighed realizing it would be a lot harder after last nights encounter.

_"It is a little late for trust." _He angrily grumbled.

_"What did you do?" _She asked already knowing he must've done something to screw it up either because of his temper, or some other 'Klaus' reason.

_"Blame Hayley, who apparently thought she was super woman and needed to save the day. She decided it would be fun to sneak away to Marcel's ball and he tried to compel our secret out of her. Luckily I stopped him. Let's just say he hasn't exactly awarded me the trustworthy honor." _He explained, sending her a fake smile as if everything was fantastic, when it obviously wasn't.

_"Of course, because nothing ever goes right with this family. Look, just try to get back in his good graces. Make up something to cover for the pregnancy, or else…we will no longer have a use for you, meaning Hayley will die." _She told him, reminding him of the threat he had dangling over his head. Klaus scoffed in disbelief that Sophie would actually be that stupid.

_"You are really willing to kill yourself just to get back power?" _He asked with a smirk, amused at her stupidity.

Sophie would never die to help the witches gain control, especially since she never was an advocate for them. The only way she could get back Monique was by siding with the witches and taking down Marcel. Klaus just didn't need to know that.

_"Yes." _She replied without missing a beat.

* * *

><p>After Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah did some shopping in the other parts of the mall, the four girls went to the maternity store where Hayley could buy some clothes. As they were walking in, Caroline gasped as she saw a cute shirt and walked over to it.<p>

_"Awwww…this top is so cute!"_ She said looking at the long sleeve, light blue, baby doll maternity shirt that had 'Bun in the Oven' written on it, ignoring the fact that it was for women who are six months pregnant. She held it up in front of herself in the mirror, envisioning how it would look on. She was lost in her own thoughts when Bonnie said something to pull her back…"_Caroline… I don't think you have the right body for that, no offense."_ Her statement was of course spot on, but Caroline, as stubborn as she was, didn't care.

_"Why?"_ She only asked, ignoring the fact that they were in a maternity wear store.

_"We'll for one thing you don't have a huge bump protruding from your stomach."_ She said pointing to the picture next to it with the pregnant model wearing it over her sizable baby bump.

_"I could pull it off."_ She stubbornly declared as she took one more look at herself in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection.

_"I'm sure you could, if you were like six months pregnant. Hayley you should try it on, it is a cute shirt."_ Bonnie said taking it from her hands and giving it to Hayley who reluctantly took it.

_"I am no where near that pregnant yet. I am only two months into the pregnancy."_ She said looking at the shirt, that she had to admit was pretty cute.

_"It's never too early, you will need it at some point."_ Rebekah said.

_"Fine."_ Hayley agreed and went into the dressing room with the shirt to try on.

_"I wish I was pregnant."_ Rebekah said with a pout.

_"Me too. Not now, but sometime in the future. I guess it is too late for that though."_ Caroline said, also expressing her disappointment with a sigh and slight frown. - She, like every other girl wanted it all, a house, a perfect husband and a love child.

_"You could always adopt."_ Bonnie offered up while she laid a hand gently on one of Caroline's shoulders, she felt bad for her friend knowing that she could never have _that_ future she always used to talk about when they were little girls. Caroline was the type who had things figured out by the time she aged 10, everything was systematically planned, right down to how her baby would probably get her nose and eyes because it was Forbes tradition.

Bonnie shook her head and glanced down at the floor, oh how she would love to send that bitch Katherine Pierce to hell once more.

"_What's with the sad face? It's okay actually; I have come to terms with it, sort of. Anyway, I wouldn't want to bring an innocent baby into my lifestyle, adoption or not. I have no idea how that one manages it" _Caroline explained while nodding over at Hayley, feeling slightly bad for her, - how she had to raise a baby in the supernatural mess she was caught in.

_"Nik may not be father material at the moment, but I think the baby will change him into a better person."_ Rebekah told them, because it was about time someone stood up for her brother.

Caroline was going to say something but before she could Hayley walked out of the changing room with the shirt on, and it looked adorable even though it was a bit big around her flat tummy.

_"But then again, at the end of the day he is still Klaus Mikealson the evil hybrid with a thousand enemies."_ Hayley said referring to Rebekah's moment of affection towards Klaus.

They all nodded in a agreement.

_"That shirt is adorable on you. You just may need to grow a few months more pregnant into it."_ Caroline pointed out.

_"Did Caroline Forbes just give me a compliment."_ Hayley gasped in pretend shock.

_"Oh whatever. You should buy it though."_ She said pretending it was no big deal.

They continued shopping and bought some more maternity clothes for Hayley along with the shirt before going home.

* * *

><p>Marcel walked into the dark and dusty attic to find Davina painting on a canvas, as she turned to him hearing him come in.<p>

_"I assume it's all quiet out there?"_ He asked her, referring to the witches.

_"The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones? They are dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you."_ She said, obviously worried about him.

_"They are called the Originals. Davina, as powerful as you are they don't stand a chance."_ He said with a smile.

_"Although I know there is something Klaus is hiding from me. It most likely has something to do with that girl Hayley he has been keeping behind closed doors."_ He added, as his smile turned into a frown.

_"Do you need me to help find out what it is?"_ Davina asked him, ready to do what she could to help.

_"No, I need you to stay here and stay safe. But rest assured I will find out what it is. I was so close last night but then Klaus swooped in before I could."_ He snarled in annoyance.

_"Be careful. If they hurt you-"_ She started saying but Marcel cut her off.

_"They won't. I won't let them."_ He assured her while pulling her in for a hug; he cared for her like she was his own daughter and he would always be there for her, protect her, shielding her from the harm that could easily be brought upon her. – Especially with one certain hybrid lurking around.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the Rousseau's and went over to the bar. As she sat down she saw the witch she recognized as Sophie come over to serve her. Bonnie had been following her around when she had time since she got to New Orleans.<p>

_"Hey. I will just have some gumbo."_ Bonnie requested without even looking at the menu.

_"Sure thing."_ Sophie said as she went to put her order in. A few minutes later she came back with a bowl of gumbo and put it down in front of Bonnie.

_"So…any good witch spots around here?"_ Bonnie asked her with a smile.

_"I thought I sensed a witch come in here. I am Sophie."_ She greeted back with a little laugh.

_"I am Bonnie. Well I guess you could call me a tourist witch. I love my heritage."_ She said playing the part, so that Sophie wouldn't know why she was actually there

_"So of all witch spots, what brings you to New Orleans?"_ Sophie asked her in curiosity.

_"I heard of some talented witches around here. Thought maybe I could join in on the fun."_ She said lying through her teeth.

Since she had gotten wind of the New Orlean witches plan back in Mystic Falls, she decided that she would have to gain their trust and get information.

_"Sophie; Well I am sure the rest of my coven would be happy to meet you."_ She said, excited to make a new friend.

_"Great. I am free tomorrow."_ Bonnie said with a smile.

_"Sure, we can meet here and I will introduce you to the rest of the witches and show you around." _She clueless told her.

* * *

><p>Caroline had just emerged from the bathroom, totally exhausted and heading to bed; she really needed a good night's sleep. With everything that was going on, everyone around the house would certainly benefit from a good night's sleep. As her head fell back into the softness of her pillows a sigh escaped her lips, it felt amazing. It didn't take long before her eyelids started to drift together, her breathing became heavier as she was beginning to enter dream-world.<p>

Suddenly, she was standing in the middle of the floor; the window had flung open and smashed into the wall, causing her to act immediately …at least there wasn't anything wrong with her he vampire reflexes. She looked at the window wondering how the hell it could just fly open like that, it wasn't even windy outside. She walked towards it so she could close it when somebody grabbed her from behind, throwing her on the bed. Her head went from side to side to check who it was and of course, there on her right side was Klaus…lying next to her with the biggest smug look on his face. He cocked an eyebrow at her, loving how good she looked even without makeup. _"Hello love"_ he said and saw how the vampire beside him was firing up…

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you act like a normal person and just knock"_ she half-screamed and climbed out of the bed faster than ever. It was so beyond annoying that he always acted like that, like he was the one in charge.

"_See that's the problem, I am not a normal person. I am a hybrid, in case you forgot"_ He pointed out and tilted his head in her direction, eyeing her for any kind of reaction.

She shook her head at him and went over to the window, this time closing it as she mumbled something….._"It's kinda hard to forget when you are always flaunting it 24/7"_

He walked up to her and positioned himself behind her, so close that his front was brushing against her backside. The warmth radiating from her nearly drove him insane. _"So I take it I __flaunt__ it well?"_ He teased into her ear.

"_Of course you would turn that into a compliment."_ She said as she swirled around, they were close. Dangerously close and if she didn't move, he would take advantage of it – she knew it, she knew him.

Klaus backed her up against the window while letting one of his hands roam down her back, playing with the hem of her cami, feeling the velvety exposed skin underneath it. He looked down into her eyes, blue meeting blue. He swallowed hard, trying to maintain his control now was almost pointless…_"Well it isn't that hard love"_ he said and leaned in to kiss her; his lips desperately wanting contact with hers.

She turned her head when she saw his move, it made his lips brush against her cheek instead. _"Well I should be getting to bed."_ She told him and glided to the side, away from his "compelling" way of acting. The way he always managed to make her knees weak, trembling underneath her. If it weren't for the fact that she was on vervain, she would've guessed he was compelling her.

"_Why would you want to do that, when you have me to __play __with?"_ Klaus questioned her and grabbed a hold of her arm; he wasn't ready to give up just yet. One way or the other, he would have her, if not now than some other time. He would continue to push, push until she broke.

"_First of all, it's late, and didn't you get the memo that grumpy old men shouldn't stay up late. Second of all, gross."_ She said, using every method she could into getting him to leave. She nudged her hand back and went over to the bed, she was just about climb back into it when he blurred over to her and wrapping his arms around her, even though she attempted to put distance between them.

_"It is only 8 o'clock love. And also, if you thought it was so gross, as you put it, then why were you so willing when I came to see you back in Mystic Falls?" _His breath was caressing her lips, once again he was very close and this time he wasn't taking no for an answer, she wanted him – he knew it. Their eyes melted together, their looks now as one. He could feel Caroline submitting and then, he took her. His arms pulled her even closer and he used one of his hands to guide her arms around his neck because he wanted her to claim him as well. He could have sworn that he heard a moan coming from her when their lips finally touched.

Okay, she had to admit it, he felt so good close to her. She _did_ want him, why she did not know, but she didn't care about that right now. She was about to open her mouth and allow him access when she heard a sound coming from the hallway, she tilted her head to the side only to find Hayley standing there…Caroline's eyes widened when she noticed the girl holding up a bowl…throwing up. She pushed Klaus away…

"_Morning sickness…" _She tried explaining as she did her best attempt to hide her face behind the bowl she was holding, but judging by the look on Klaus' face she soon realized that her statement seemed like nothing but a bad excuse to him. – Always the suspicious one.

"_It's not even morning" _Klaus said stating the obvious while taking a few steps closer towards her. He got this upsetting feeling inside, like he should've helped her in some way. But no, god forbid that the two girls would witness a kind act like that coming from him. – One of them, fine, yes, maybe. But both? Not a chance.

"_Yeah well try telling that to my stomach"_ The brown-haired girl said as she felt another turn in her stomach, she tried to hold it back but it was to no avail. Her back curled as she bent forward over the bowl yet again, the gagging sound echoed through the entire house and if there had been a hole in the ground she would've jumped in – She was mortified. Not only had she puked her guts out in front of Klaus again, but in front of the blonde bimbo as well. There was just no end to her misery.

As soon as she felt it safe to move without throwing up again she made a run for it, not even glancing their way as she sped down the hall. Once inside the privacy of her own room she launched at the bed, hitting the matters hard as she buried her face down in between the pillows. Yeah, best idea I've ever had she said to herself between gritted teeth as the thought of never leaving her room again surfaced.

Caroline looked over at Klaus who was standing close to the door at this point, she wondered if he had actually planned going after the woman carrying his child (if so, she found herself positively surprised. Maybe there was a fraction of consideration in him after all) but he soon turned around, smirking at her.

Of course.

She knew what he was thinking but she wasn't having any of that, she still felt that it wasn't the right thing to do, at least not now when he had so many unsolved "things" at his hands. But instead of going into a debate and trying to explain the same things all over again she just pinned her lack of lust on Hayley's performance just a few seconds ago. _"So not going to happen after that." _She preached while shaking her head, leaving the original standing before her terribly disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know we ****said we would update easter weekend but that obviously didn't happen. If you read the previous author note then you know that after this chapter it will be while before we update because we want to finish a few chapters so that we can post more often. I hope you like this chapter it is our 2nd longest so far. **

**Thank you so much for the support we really appreciate it. Please favorite and review it really makes us feel like people appreciate what we do!**

**Much love- Kim and Stine**


End file.
